Sonho e Pesadelo Dream and Nightmare
by CarolYumiFlames
Summary: How to destroy Soul Edge? What is Soul Calibur true power? Siegfried tries to end his cursed existence, and finds himself in a devastated village. Was destiny preparing all the answers?   Try put each paragraph in GoogleTranslate! And enjoy!  XD


Sonho e Pesadelo

A chuva açoitava o rosto do cavaleiro de armadura prateada. Seus olhos cintilavam com os relâmpagos que cortavam o céu da noite. Ele carregava a espada amaldiçoada selada e convivia com os resquícios dos demônios que ela continha. Por volta do meio do dia, ele tinha avistado uma grande coluna de fumaça. Teve o pressentimento de destruição, e seguindo seu desejo de redenção, firmou o passo naquela direção. Agora faltava pouco para chegar a seu destino. Ele já avistava algumas ruínas recentes e escombros. Mais perto, sentia uma enorme energia a seu redor, muito poderosa. "O que é essa energia?" pensou Siegfried. Ele viu cadáveres no chão. Sangue e destruição sob seus pés.

A espada em suas costas começou a vibrar. Um relâmpago iluminou uma construção mais ao longe, envolvida por árvores e arbustos, perto de algumas colinas. Siegfried recomeçou a andar. Ele sentia a energia poderosa o envolver, ficando cada vez mais forte conforme ele aproximava-se da construção.

Siegfried avistou algumas colunas e archotes apagados. Estava muito escuro. Então, uma pequena luz começou a aproximar-se do cavaleiro, flutuando, saindo de dentro da construção. A luz parou bem na altura do rosto de Siegfried. Ele sacou sua espada Requiem. A chuva ainda rugia atrás dele, mas entre seu barulho, o cavaleiro pode ouvir algo a mais. Pareciam sussurros. Uma voz feminina em palavras indistinguíveis. A luz ficou mais forte e Siegfried pode enxergar melhor o lugar à sua frente. Havia uma passarela sobre águas que se moviam lentamente. Os sussurros prosseguiam. Ele caminhou pela passarela, sendo guiado pela luz. O cavaleiro viu que havia muitas passagens. Era um labirinto. Algumas armadilhas estavam pelo caminho, mas ele pode evitar com o auxílio daquela estranha luz. Ela parecia levá-lo em algum lugar certo. Siegfried já não tinha certeza do tanto que havia se aprofundado no labirinto, mas podia ter certeza que estava chegando perto de alguma coisa. Não podia ouvir mais a chuva. A luz então se apagou. Os sussurros que o acompanharam, ficaram mais intensos. As espadas lacradas tremiam violentamente. Várias luzes surgiram de repente e Siegfried pode ver algo no chão mais a sua frente. Parecia uma pessoa. Ele aproximou-se. As luzes começaram a girar, e alguns feixes de luz emanavam do corpo. O cavaleiro pode ver melhor, era uma garota, pequena em estatura, vestida em farrapos e suja de sangue. Tinha nas mãos uma kunai. Parecia morta. Siegfried ainda podia sentir a energia no lugar. "Quem é ela?" Ele abaixou-se e tocou em seu pescoço. Estava viva. As espadas então pararam de se mover. Siegfried viu algo brilhante subir através de seu braço. Ele afastou-se rapidamente ao sentir a energia. "O que é isso?" espantou-se ele. As luzes haviam parado de se mover e pairavam no ar. "Me desculpe, eu não sei quem você é, o que você fez... Mas essa energia... É muito poderosa... Não posso deixá-la neste mundo... O mal não pode se unir a você..." Siegfried pegou a espada com as duas mãos e levantou-a, com a ponta na direção da garota.

-Me perdoe... –Siegfried moveu a espada para baixo, mas parou o golpe a poucos centímetros dela.

"Siegfried..." ele ouviu uma voz bem próxima a seu ouvido.

As luzes desapareceram lentamente. Somente uma restou no lugar. Os sussurros foram diminuindo até desaparecerem por completo. Siegfried sentiu o chão começar a tremer... Ouviu as paredes racharem. O feixe de luz remanescente girava rapidamente ao redor do cavaleiro, e a destruição aumentava. Ele guardou a espada e pegou a garota nos braços, guardando a kunai que ela possuía. A luz retornou ao seu lado e o guiou novamente até a saída. Siegfried corria enquanto o teto desabava, juntamente com as colunas e todo o resto. Ele começou a ver os clarões dos relâmpagos e a ouvir melhor a chuva. Conseguiu sair. Poucos segundos depois, a entrada desabou diante dos olhos do cavaleiro. Sentiu que a energia desaparecera. A garota em seus braços sangrava. Ele recomeçou a andar em busca de algum abrigo.

Encontrou uma caverna próxima ao mar. Parecia um depósito abandonado de piratas. Havia algumas caixas de madeira que ele usou para acender uma fogueira e um pouco de rum. Ele viu os ferimentos da garota. Havia um bem abaixo de suas costelas, e uma grande marca em sua têmpora. Ela tinha cabelos negros e pele clara. Siegfried ficou a seu lado enquanto bebia um pouco do rum e ouvia a chuva cantando com o mar.

"Quem seria ela? Sobrevivente daquele vilarejo? A energia desapareceu... Soul Edge está normal agora". Os olhos claros de Siegfried repousavam sobre o fogo que crepitava. Ele pegou sua capa e cobriu a garota. Pegou seu pequeno saco de dinheiro. Tinha pouco. Fechou os olhos.

Ele acabou adormecendo, acordando com o barulho do mar e com os ralos raios de sol que entravam na caverna. A garota ainda repousava.

De repente, ela gritou. Sentou-se de súbito e agarrou a kunai que Siegfried tinha deixado a seu lado. Os olhos assustados dela grudaram no rosto do cavaleiro e ela tentou atingi-lo. Ele simplesmente segurou o braço da garota e ela fraquejou sentindo dor. Ela tentou resistir ainda, mas deixou que Siegfried pegasse a kunai.

-Quem... Quem é você? –perguntou ela. Seus olhos pareciam faiscar.

-Sou quem a salvou... E quem é você? –perguntou Siegfried calmamente. Ela pareceu confundir-se. Hesitou por um momento.

-Eu...Eu... –ela fazia um grande esforço. –Eu... Não sei... Não sei quem eu sou...

O cavaleiro surpreendeu-se brevemente. Mas a julgar pela marca na testa dela, a amnésia fazia sentido. Ela colocou a mão em seu corte.

-Não se preocupe... Vai melhorar logo –disse Siegfried. A garota não disse nada. Olhou para a kunai. O cavaleiro lhe devolveu com cuidado.

-Você estava segundo fortemente quando a encontrei –disse ele. Os olhos escuros da garota se voltaram para o cavaleiro. Ela notou sua armadura resplandecente e o volume das espadas oculto por um pano no fundo da caverna.

-Você é... Siegfried...-disse ela vagamente. O cavaleiro surpreendeu-se por um momento. Nunca tinha ido para aquela região antes...

-Como você me conhece? –perguntou ele.

-Eu não sei... Só apareceu na minha mente –o olhar triste da garota sem memória passou pela kunai em sua mão. Seus olhos notaram uma palavra cravada na lâmina.

-Akka –leu ela em voz alta. –Será que é o meu nome? –ela olhou para Siegfried com um pouco de esperança.

-Não sei... –respondeu ele levantando-se.

-Então agora será... –disse ela apertando a arma na mão. -Por que será que eu tenho essa kunai? –perguntou Akka, surpresa por saber o nome daquilo.

-Eu a encontrei num labirinto... Próximo a uma vila que foi dizimada há pouco tempo... É bem provável que você seja a única sobrevivente.

Akka olhou para sua roupa ensangüentada. Apertou a kunai mais forte.

-Quem fez o ataque? –perguntou ela.

-Não sei... Havia uma energia estranha sobre o lugar –Siegfried olhou para ela. Akka permaneceu em silêncio.

-Você acredita em mim? –perguntou o cavaleiro.

-Eu não tenho certeza... Você é a única coisa que me apareceu por enquanto. Se quisesse me matar, já o teria feito, também.

-Você pode estar certa. Vou procurar algo para comermos. Depois de mais algum descanso, levarei você até a próxima vila.

-Muito obrigada, Siegfried –disse Akka. –Ficaria feliz se pudesse me levar onde me encontrou.

-Sim, talvez você se lembre de algo. Não se preocupe, voltarei logo. –disse ele pegando a espada amaldiçoada. Akka observou-o sair e deitou-se novamente.

"Quem sou eu?"

Essas palavras ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Ela adormeceu novamente. Acordou com uma leve brisa. Abriu os olhos e viu algumas frutas sobre um dos caixotes de rum. Procurou por Siegfried, mas não o encontrou. Ela comeu uma das frutas, estava com muita fome. Ouviu passos e pegou a kunai em posição de defesa. Era Siegfried.

-Para que isso? –perguntou ele. Tinha algumas plantas na mão. –Eu disse que voltaria.

-Me perdoe... Eu não sei, foi um instinto... –respondeu Akka um pouco envergonhada.

-Tudo bem... – Siegfried foi para mais fundo na caverna, desaparecendo da vista de Akka. Ele voltou com um pequeno pote nas mãos.

-Isso é? –perguntou Akka.

-Remédio... Não é muito eficaz, mas vai fazer com que sua dor passe, e possamos continuar.

-O...Obrigada. Você tem sido muito bom para mim –disse ela.

-Não poderia deixá-la assim, para morrer –respondeu ele. Akka notou um pouco de hesitação na voz dele.

Eles ficaram o dia inteiro ainda na caverna. A chuva caiu novamente pela noite. Siegfried mantinha-se acordado. Se dormisse, os pesadelos poderiam retornar. Mas ele, novamente, caiu no sono. Acordou de um sobressalto. Akka ainda repousava a seu lado.

"O que...?"

Um pouco depois, Akka despertou, e eles puderam fazer os preparativos para sua curta jornada. Akka pegou duas das mais antigas garrafas de rum. Siegfried a observava.

-Ah, talvez eu consiga vender as garrafas, e pelo menos pagar um pouco do que tem me feito, senhor Siegfried –ela disse.

-Você não me deve nada –respondeu ele virando-se.

-É o mínimo que posso fazer... –insistiu Akka.

-Você poderia me pagar continuando a viver –respondeu ele.

-De que adianta viver sozinha e sem nem mesmo saber quem eu sou? !–gritou ela. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

-Devemos partir, agora –disse Siegfried.

Os dois começaram a andar na direção da vila destruída. Pouco tempo depois, eles se aproximavam do labirinto.

-Foi aqui que te encontrei –disse Siegfried. Akka olhou para as ruínas da entrada longamente. Mas não conseguiu se lembrar de nada.

-Por que estava aqui, nessa região? –ela perguntou.

-Estava somente de passagem. Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

-Vamos, a vila fica mais a frente! –Siegfried começou a caminhar. Akka mantinha o olhar no labirinto apertando a kunai em sua mão. O cavaleiro virou-se para ela e viu-a parada ainda. Akka virou-se e seguiu-o.

Alcançaram a cidade. Havia muito sangue e corpos. Espadas e outras armas indicavam que houve resistência. Akka avistou o corpo de uma criança. Ela abaixou-se. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

-Malditos... Como puderam fazer tamanha crueldade? –ela disse com raiva. –Não vou deixá-los assim! Preciso enterrá-los! –disse ela olhando para Siegfried.

-Sim... –os dois encontraram um campo devastado. Akka e Siegfried carregaram os corpos e começaram a cavar. O cavaleiro a ajudava enquanto o silêncio de morte o incomodava. O sol do meio-dia não impediu que continuassem.

Quando a noite caiu, eles haviam terminado. Acenderam uma fogueira, e a observavam em silêncio.

-Obrigada, novamente... Siegfried... Eu..-Akka então tossiu. Pôs a mão na boca e havia sangue nela. Ela tocou seu ferimento e viu que ele sangrava novamente.

-Sangue...-disse ela tremendamente assustada –SANGUE! –ela gritou, e caiu para trás. Siegfried a acudiu e ela disse fracamente.

-Soul Calibur... Soul Edge... –e desmaiou. "O que?" pensou o cavaleiro, assustado. Pouco tempo depois, Akka despertou.

-Eu desmaiei? –perguntou.

-Sim. Você fez muito esforço, e o sangramento voltou. –respondeu Siegfried. –Mas já o fiz parar.

-Hum... Me desculpe por aquela hora na caverna que eu gritei com você... Na verdade, eu não sei bem porque fiquei tão nervosa... –ela sorriu brevemente –Tive a impressão que não estava falando de mim mesma!

Siegfried a observava com atenção. Ele pegou uma botija com sopa e deu para Akka, que o bebeu com vontade.

-Akka... Você se lembra de ter falado algo antes de desmaiar?

-Hum... Acredito que disse algo como Soul Edge e Soul Calibur...

-Sabe o que isso significa? –perguntou Siegfried.

-Não... Mas acho que esse sangue... E a destruição me fizeram lembrar de alguma coisa... Alguém falou essas palavras... E a voz me parecia familiar...

-Talvez alguém que era daqui, da sua vila... –disse Siegfried. Eles ficaram em silêncio. Akka olhou para Siegfried.

-Você pareceu ficar um pouco incomodado quando eu disse essas palavras... Você sabe o que isso quer dizer? É algum tipo de magia, fantasma?

-Soul Edge e Soul Calibur são duas espadas muito poderosas... Soul Calibur, muitos a buscam com o objetivo de usá-la em guerras, proteção, cura... Poucos são dignos de usá-la. É conhecida como Espada da Salvação. É muito misteriosa, sua localização é imprevisível. Muitas vezes, ela tem o domínio de surgir para quem ela desejar. –Siegfried fez uma pausa.

-Soul Edge... É uma espada maligna... Precisa de um hospedeiro... Seu poder depende das almas que absorve, pode ficar ainda mais forte que Soul Calibur... É tão procurada ou mais por guerreiros de todo o mundo. –Akka ouviu tudo com atenção.

-Como sabe tanto, Siegfried? –perguntou ela.

-Porque eu precisei saber ...–ele disse levantando-se. Ele puxou a capa que encobria o volume das duas espadas. Akka levantou-se e olhou para elas assustada.

-São...São elas?

-Sim

-Foi você, então, que destruiu a minha vila! –gritou Akka.

-Isso é impossível... O poder delas está selado um no outro. Esta é a minha vida agora, encontrar um jeito de selar essa espada amaldiçoada, Soul Edge, para sempre! Escute, Akka... Quem destruiu sua vila talvez estivesse atrás de Soul Calibur e Soul Edge... Ou mesmo das duas...

Akka ficou em silêncio.

-Maldição! Maldição! –ela disse apertando seu vestido rasgado. –Você deve ser uma pessoa muito forte e bondosa! Alguém que abdicou a própria vida para salvar o mundo...

-Não... Você está enganada. Essa tarefa é minha única redenção... –ele cobriu a espada e virou-se de costas. –Preciso encontrar um modo de destruir Soul Edge o mais rápido possível... –Houve um silêncio.

-Siegfried! –ele ouviu a voz de Akka chamá-lo. Ele virou-se para ela e a viu prostrada, com o rosto em terra.

-Por favor, me deixe acompanhá-lo em sua busca! Foi por causa dessas espadas que minha vila foi destruída! Seria melhor ter sido morta também! Então não precisaria viver sozinha e por vingança! –os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas que pingavam na terra próxima de seu rosto –Siegfried! Por que não me deixou morrer também?

Ele não disse nada.

-Você terá minha kunai como sua, e eu obedecerei a suas ordens, e te ajudarei a completar seus objetivos! –ela ergueu o rosto para o cavaleiro. –os olhos dela, levemente rasgados, negros profundos, brilhavam com sua convicção. Siegfried não se imaginava em situação tão difícil como essa. Akka olhou novamente para o chão e ergueu a sua kunai respeitosamente com as duas mãos na direção dele. –Por favor! –ela implorou.

O cavaleiro lembrou-se do sussurro que ouviu no labirinto e da estranha energia que lá havia. Ela estava completamente sozinha, sem ter nem mesmo a si própria. Ela precisava de um norte... Mas...

-Sinto muito... Não posso levá-la comigo. É uma estrada muito perigosa, e não quero colocá-la perto da morte de novo. –disse Siegfried.

Akka fechou os olhos com força. Levantou-se lentamente, com os olhos baixos. Siegfried viu uma lágrima cair.

-Está dito então –disse ela baixo.

-Levarei você até a próxima vila, e depois partirei –ele virou-se.

-Então não há mais nada para mim neste mundo. –Akka ergueu a kunai bem alto.

-Não! –gritou Siegfried. Ela ia atingir o próprio corpo e então o cavaleiro pulou em sua direção e agarrou os braços dela com suas mãos, detendo o golpe. Os dois caíram no chão, e ele tirou a kunai das mãos dela, jogando longe.

-O que está fazendo? –gritou ele segurando os braços dela.

-O que você espera que eu faça? Eu não sei de nada! –ela gritou em lágrimas –Não me importa que seja perigoso! Preciso saber por que sobrevivi e meu povo foi destruído por causa dessa maldição... Você está com as espadas! Onde eu iria chegar sem você? –ela abriu a boca preparando-se para morder a própria língua.

-Você não sabe nada! –ele disse enfiando parte de sua mão na boca dela. Akka puxou o rosto para trás e tossiu.

-Então eu quero saber o suficiente para recomeçar de onde parei. Minha vila... –Siegfried fechou os olhos.

-Você vem comigo então –ele soltou a outra mão de Akka e levantou-se. Akka fez o mesmo e foi pegar sua kunai. "Obrigada..." ela pensou consigo mesma com um sorriso no rosto.

-Farei tudo o que me mandar, e farei tudo o que puder pelo mestre –disse ela prostrando-se no chão novamente.

-Você não precisa me chamar assim –disse ele.

-Eu sou apenas um pó, perto do mestre! –disse ela. –Talvez eu o atrase um pouco, mas o mestre Siegfried foi piedoso comigo duas vezes, estar com você em sua jornada é o máximo que mereço!

-Akka... –tentou falar Siegfried, mas ela prosseguiu.

-O mestre pode dormir essa noite! Posso vigiar! Acredito que já descansei muito durante esses dias! –ela sorriu. Parecia estar se esforçando para mostrar sua segurança.

-Não tenho problema em ficar acordado.

-Mas mestre... Durma até quando recuperar sua energia! Fará bem a sua saúde e...Eu me sentirei bem sendo um pouco mais útil.

Siegfried desistiu de argumentar com ela. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Se ouvir qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar...

-Claro –disse Akka prontamente –Boa noite, mestre!

Akka observava o fogo enquanto Siegfried ajeitava-se para dormir. Ela viu que o cavaleiro não tirou a armadura.

-Mestre –chamou ela. Ele virou-se para ela.

-Posso ajudá-lo a tirar a armadura para dormir melhor –ele olhou a armadura e não se recordava há quanto tempo não dormia sem ela, já que eram poucas noites que ele dormiu depois de livre de Nightmare.

-Não há problema –respondeu ele.

-Eu insisto, mestre! Tenho certeza que se sentirá mais confortável –ela disse aproximando-se. Ele então suspirou e permitiu. Akka não sabia como, mas conseguia tirar a armadura sem nenhum a dificuldade.

-Obrigado –ele agradeceu meio a contra-gosto. Mas reconhecia que não se sentia leve assim há muito tempo. Ele deitou-se sobre a capa. Akka ficou feliz por Siegfried ter permitido que ele a acompanhasse. Olhou para as estrelas. Eram lindas. Mas logo, concentrou-se para vigiar a noite. Sem notar, acabou dormindo. Quando despertou com o som dos pássaros, era dia, e estava coberta pela capa de Siegfried.

-Mestre! –ela disse alto. Ele não estava por perto. Teve medo que ele a tivesse deixado para trás. Mas viu que o embrulho com as espadas estava ali. Akka levantou-se e xingou.

-Não precisa falar assim –ouviu Siegfried dizer atrás dela. Ela corou levemente. Virou-se para ele, que parecia ter acabado de voltar de um banho.

-Eu acabei dormindo... –disse ela.

-Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que foi próximo do raiar do dia –ele disse colocando frutas sobre a capa.

-Vamos comer e partir logo –disse o cavaleiro.

-Akka deu mais uma volta pela vila destruída e encontrou uma sacola onde colocou os dois runs cuidadosamente, e depois foi banhar-se no rio.

Eles andaram por meio dia, quando avistaram a próxima cidade.

Passaram por uma venda, onde Akka vendeu os runs por um preço bom, entregando animadamente o ouro a Siegfried, que ainda se acostumava com a presença dela. Numa taberna, perguntaram sobre a vila destruída.

-Bem, vimos fumaça sim daqueles lados... Mas ninguém foi ver o que era... Aqui na região tem o boato de uma cidade com grande poder militar que vivia oculta... Alguma coisa muito ruim estava acontecendo por lá...

-Boato? –disse Akka.

-Ninguém fazia comércio com essa cidade... Dizem que se chama Yeld... E eles guardam o labirinto... Muitos tentaram encontrar o labirinto, mas poucos voltaram... Tentavam encontrar uma misteriosa energia... –"Energia?" pensou Siegfried.

Eles saíram e foram até o médico da cidade, para Akka ser tratada. Pelo menos naquela noite, ficariam ali.

-Ficarei aqui com você –disse Siegfried sentando-se no chão do quarto sem cadeiras. A luz da única vela ficava a bruxulear sombras nas paredes. Sombras que não habitavam mais os sonhos de Siegfried.

Depois de duas semanas, chegaram à Grécia. Siegfried queria visitar o templo do deus da forja, Hephaestus, no alto das montanhas. Em Atenas acontecia uma tradicional feira. Havia muita gente. Siegfried e Akka não tinham dinheiro. O cavaleiro aguardava a noite cair, já que tinham chegado ao fim da tarde. Akka misturou-se na multidão e furtava os bolsos dos desatentos que por ali estavam. Ela conseguia fazer aquilo com uma facilidade tremenda. Mas ela se atreveu a roubar uma jovem.

-Ora sua... –ela foi derrubada pela jovem. A garota empunhou uma espada e um escudo e mesmo no chão, Akka pegou sua kunai.

-Sua ladrazinha de terceira! Qual o seu problema? Não vou permitir que continue a fazer isso!

-Me desculpe, queridinha –disse Akka com sarcasmo –É uma questão de necessidade.

-Para isso existe trabalho! –respondeu a garota de cabelos loiros.

-Não há tempo a perder... –disse Akka entre dentes.

-Prepare-se! –disse a loira, não dando escolha para Akka que se levantou do chão. Uma roda se abriu, e as duas começaram a lutar. Akka dessa vez estava levando a pior. A "loirinha" era boa.

"Onde está ela?" perguntava-se Siegfried olhando para os lados. Ele notou então um aglomerado de pessoas. "Ah...De novo não..." pensou enquanto caminhava para o lugar. Akka tinha um olho roxo e o rosto cortado.

-Akka –disse o cavaleiro.

-Mestre? –exclamou ela no chão. A loira estava em pé e parecia cansada. Seu nariz sangrava.

-Vamos... E devolva... Tudo –disse Siegfried, e se afastou dali.

-Mas...mestre...-começou Akka, mas então parou –Sim... –ela pegou o saco com as moedas que tinha roubado e largou no chão, seguindo o cavaleiro.

-Por que não me obedece quando digo para não lutar? Olhe só para você! –disse ele. Akka sorriu.

-Queria arranjar dinheiro para um quarto e duas camas... O mestre nunca me deixa dormir no chão... –disse ela.

-Você é uma mulher –respondeu Siegfried.

-Isso não devia fazer diferença, você é o mestre! O mais forte... E eu sou apenas uma sombra! –falou Akka.

-Uma sombra? Sombras não se cortam –disse Siegfried limpando o sangue do corte dela com o dedo. Eles foram para uma estalagem, e na manhã seguinte seguiriam para a montanha.

A neve fina caía durante a subida, e as roupas gastas e rasgadas de Akka não a aqueciam. Siegfried cedeu sua capa.

Ao chegarem ao enorme portão, viram uma criatura que nunca tinham visto antes. Parecia um mosqueteiro fantasma, com armas estranhas.

-Sinto uma energia maligna... –disse Siegfried. A criatura parecia ter vencido uma luta contra uma mulher loira que jazia a seu lado. A mulher parecia uma guerreira grega, tinha espada e escudo nas mãos inertes, como a garota que Akka tinha lutado no dia anterior.

-Precisamos ajudá-la! –disse Akka.

-Veja se ela está viva e cuide dela, eu fico com o monstro. –disse Siegfried pegando Requiem.

-Sim, mestre!

Siegfried lutou contra o monstro e não teve muitos problemas. A criatura desfez-se no ar com um grito arrepiante.

-Minha irmã... Cassandra –disse a mulher –Preciso encontrá-la!

-Acalme-se –disse Akka segurando-a nos braços. Mas a mulher desmaiou. O cavaleiro disse que subiria ao templo do deus da forja. Pouco tempo depois, a mulher recobrou os sentidos.

-Cassandra... –ela disse.

-Onde está sua irmã? –perguntou Akka enquanto a loira sentava-se.

-Ela foi atrás de Soul Edge... Para destruí-la! Mas não pude detê-la... É muito perigoso –a mulher parecia bastante preocupada. -Meu nome é Sophitia...

-O deus Hephaestus disse sobre um homem em Toledo... Espanha, muito conhecedor de antigas lendas... –prosseguiu Sophitia. – Cassandra foi atrás dele...

-Esse monstro... Não era nada mais que uma marionete... –disse Akka.

-Como pode ter certeza? –perguntou Sophitia.

-Meu mestre disse.

-Preciso deter Cassandra!

-Ela é sua única família? –perguntou Akka seriamente. O rosto de Sophitia pareceu empalidecer. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Então deve ficar e protegê-la... Eu acredito que lutei contra Cassandra... É uma garota forte! Se encontrá-la novamente, vou dizer que deve voltar para casa, a pedido seu...

-Você faria isso? –perguntou Sophitia. Akka confirmou com um sorriso.

-É uma promessa!

Sophitia sentiu alguma coisa diferente em seu corpo, como se um fardo pesado tivesse sido retirado. Pensou nos fragmentos de Soul Edge em seu corpo. Parecia que não havia mais dor.

-Quem é você? –perguntou ela olhando para aquela garota esfarrapada.

Mas Akka não respondeu, pois Siegfried apareceu naquele instante.

-Vamos Akka, não há nada aqui... –ele parecia aborrecido. Ele olhou para a mulher loira –Se feriu? –Sophitia fez que não com a cabeça.

-Mestre, ela nos deu uma pista... –disse Akka, e contou sobre Cassandra e o homem em Toledo.

-Toledo? –repetiu Siegfried pensativo.

Sem muito dinheiro, decidiram participar de um torneio que iria começar numa ilha não muito longe dali. Foram em um barco, e em dois dias haviam chegado.

-Que lugar imenso! –exclamou Akka. –Quantas pessoas! –os olhos dela brilhavam de entusiasmo, e Siegfried começava a ser contagiado por aquela energia.

-Veja mestre! Aquela deve ser Cassandra! –disse Akka apontando uma garota loira que se inscrevia no torneio.

-E aí, fracote! –disse Akka aproximando-se dela.

-Akka, comporte-se –disse Siegfried.

-Hum... Não fui eu que saiu correndo da luta! –respondeu a loira. –O que querem?

-Cassandra? –falou Akka com um pouco de receio. Com a menção de seu nome, a loira ergueu as sobrancelhas. Akka prosseguiu.

-Sua família corre perigo. Sua irmã, Sophitia, foi atacada no templo de Eurydice.

-Ela está bem? –perguntou Cassandra agarrando Akka pelos ombros.

-Sim, nós a salvamos a tempo –disse Akka. –Mas Cassandra, ela pediu que você retorne...

-Minha mana, foi derrotada? –Cassandra pareceu um pouco abatida. Fechou os olhos com força. Enfrentava um cruel dilema. Mas por fim, decidiu-se. –Ela precisa de mim! - apertou a espada na mão direita. –Obrigada... E... Se estão atrás de Soul Edge...Destruam-na por mim!

-Sim! –respondeu Akka firmemente. Cassandra sorriu.

-Quero lutar novamente com você, garota! –falou a loira.

-Pode deixar! E meu nome é Akka! –disse ela.

-Sigam para Toledo! –disse Cassandra se afastando. Ela acenou e deixou a arena.

-Bem, agora vamos aos negócios! –disse Akka movendo-se para a fila. Siegfried colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Você não vai e lugar nenhum. Eu cuido disso, e você fica com as espadas.

-Mestre! –protestou Akka. Os olhos azuis e gélidos do cavaleiro pousaram sobre ela.

-Sim... –ela respondeu contrariada.

Akka sentou-se bem perto da arena. Na sala de espera, Siegfried notou um jovem que possuía um colar e uma pedra esverdeada que emanava uma energia pura. O jovem parecia que iria lutar também. Mesmo assim, Siegfried aproximou-se dele.

-Essa pedra... –começou Siegfried notando o bastão ao lado dele –Quem é você, algum monge?

-Eu estava sendo treinado para ser... É um fragmento sagrado que uso para purificação. –respondeu o rapaz percebendo a ansiedade do cavaleiro –Está interessado nela?

-Somente na origem de seu poder... –respondeu Siegfried. O fragmento de repente brilhou. O monge olhou para o cavaleiro que estava igualmente surpreso. Akka aproximou-se deles com as espadas nas costas.

-Mestre, disseram que vai demorar mais de uma hora para começar e...

-Você é Nightmare! E essa é a garota que o está ajudando a recuperar Soul Edge! –disse o monge erguendo-se com o bastão em punho.

-Quem é ele, mestre? –perguntou Akka sacando sua kunai.

-Vamos sair daqui –disse Siegfried pegando Akka pela mão e saindo dali.

-Xianghua! –gritou o monge. Uma garota chinesa apareceu na frente dos dois e impediu sua saída. Os outros lutadores que estavam ali afastaram-se.

-Nós visitamos aquele castelo... Havia alguns restos, sabemos que houve algum ritual... Ouvimos que você estava numa armadura oca, mas parece que já conseguiu um novo corpo! –disse a garota Xianghua. Ela lançou um olhar de desprezo na direção de Akka – E também, que tem uma garota a servi-lo...

-Mestre, o que...? –começou Akka confusa.

-Não permitiremos que continue a espalhar o caos e a destruição! –disse o monge. Ele avançou para Siegfried que já tinha Requiem nas mãos. Mesmo com as pesadas espadas nas costas, Akka ergueu sua kunai para Xianghua. Eles lutaram ali mesmo, Siegfried e Akka conseguiram deixar os outros dois atordoados e puderam correr dali. Na saída da arena avistaram cavalos, que usaram para a fuga e para se esconderem novamente. Enquanto cavalgavam, Akka não se atreveu a falar uma palavra até que Siegfried falasse com ela. Sentia que a culpa era sua.

Chegaram numa floresta. O cavaleiro notou que Akka tinha mais um corte no rosto e outro no braço.

-Tudo bem? –perguntou ele mesmo assim.

-Sim, nada de mais –respondeu ela prontamente –E o mestre?

-Não se preocupe, eu... –ele pareceu repentinamente assustado. Akka o viu olhar para a mão direita, costume que ele procurava evitar fazer perto dela.

-Vou deixá-lo sozinho um pouco, mestre. Vou ver se consigo peixe para o jantar –disse Akka sumindo na floresta. Ela tinha agora muitas perguntas... Quem era Nightmare? Por que Siegfried parecia assustado? Akka ficou fora por mais de uma hora, voltou com os peixes na mão e algumas frutas.

-Siegfried tinha retirado a capa das espadas seladas e olhava longamente para elas, ajoelhado. O abatimento estava sobre seu rosto.

-Como... Como vou selá-la? –ela ouviu ele perguntar.

-Mestre... –chamou Akka fracamente.

-Akka –ele olhou para ela. A garota aproximou-se e ajoelhou também a seu lado.

-Nightmare... Esse era o meu nome quando estava possuído pela alma de Soul Edge... Não tenho noção de quantos matei para fortalecer essa espada maldita –ele disse lentamente. –Então, após uma luta, consegui me separar da alma da espada, e Soul Calibur surgiu na minha frente. Agarrei-a e finquei-a em Soul Edge, na esperança de destruí-la. Mas elas se misturaram... E de acordo com aqueles dois... A alma escapou de mim e entrou na armadura que eu usava... Deve estar a minha procura, agora...

-Precisamos chegar logo a Toledo –disse Akka com firmeza.

-Sim... –disse Siegfried.

Eles montaram novamente e partiram para o porto. A luz da lua iluminava o caminho deles.

-Por que está tão quieta, Akka? –perguntou Siegfried.

-O mestre... Não quis comer o peixe que peguei... –respondeu ela baixo. –E eu estou com fome...

Siegfried puxou as rédeas, Akka fez o mesmo.

-Por que você faz isso? –perguntou ele impaciente.

-Isso o quê, mestre? –perguntou ela assustada.

-Me faz... –ele se interrompeu, não encontrando as palavras. –Esqueça... Me perdoe por ter esquecido os peixes. Em frente parece que tem outra cidade... Vamos comer e dormir.

-Mas continuamos sem dinheiro –disse Akka. Siegfried puxou um saco pequeno da bolsa que carregava. Estava cheio de moedas de ouro.

-Mestre! –admirou-se Akka –Você está me saindo um ótimo ladrão!

-São as minhas... más companhias...-disse ele com um leve sorriso. Akka riu e comemorou.

-O mestre vai dormir numa cama macia!

Eles retomaram a cavalgada. Quando chegaram à próxima cidade, a única estalagem estava com todos os quartos ocupados, exceto um, para casal.

-Eu posso dormir no chão –disse Siegfried quando entravam no quarto.

-Mestre –disse Akka um pouco acanhada –Se não se importar, pode dormir na cama também, já que não me deixa dormir no chão... O mestre nunca dorme no macio. –Siegfried olhou para cama e dela para Akka. Ficaram em silêncio. Por fim ele falou.

-Tudo bem.

Akka ajudou-o a tirar a armadura e foi tomar banho. Quando voltou, o cavaleiro estava com o peito à mostra, cheio de cicatrizes. Parecia estar incomodado com um hematoma nas costas. Ao ver Akka, ele pediu desculpas e se vestiu.

-Não se preocupe, mestre... –disse ela. –Vou cuidar do ferimento. Tome seu banho enquanto busco comida e remédio.

Ao deitar, Akka evitou olhar para Siegfried, virando-lhe as costas.

-Boa noite –ela apenas disse.

-Boa noite –respondeu-lhe seu mestre.

Havia muitas noites que Siegfried não tinha pesadelos. Com Nightmare ou qualquer outro. Nas últimas vezes, sonhava com seu pai, sua infância, Soul Calibur, e depois de alguns dias, com Akka. Sempre radiante, sorridente, linda. Naquela noite, parecendo um anjo, ela apareceu em seu sonho, estendendo-lhe uma pequena lasca azulada, que parecia ser da espada Soul Calibur. Quando ele a tocou, despertou. Akka entrava no quarto com uma bandeja com sucos e pães, juntamente com o sol que brilhava pela janela.

-Bom dia, mestre! –disse ela animadamente.

-Bom dia, Akka –respondeu ele ainda aturdido do sonho.

-Partiremos assim que tomar café?

-Claro –respondeu o cavaleiro.

Depois de algumas horas, chegaram ao porto, onde venderam os cavalos. A viagem até a Espanha levaria sete dias. No navio, Siegfried descobriu a localização da casa do mercante. Akka dormiu grande parte do tempo. Impressionou ao cavaleiro o fato de Akka não sentir enjôo ficando tanto tempo no mar.

-Não tenho tempo de ficar enjoada –disse ela orgulhosa. –Tem coisas mais importantes a fazer.

-Como o quê?

-Como... Como proteger e cuidar do mestre! –disse ela.

-Obrigado, Akka, mas dormindo como você está, sua proteção não me é válida! –respondeu o cavaleiro observando o rosto de Akka ficar vermelho.

Em uma das manhãs, Siegfried encontrou Akka olhando para o mar segurando sua kunai.

-O mar tem esse fascínio, não é? –perguntou ele aproximando-se.

-Sim... –respondeu ela.

-Mesmo viajando algumas vezes de navio, já tinha me esquecido dessa beleza. –disse o cavaleiro.

-O mestre deseja alguma coisa? -perguntou ela guardando a kunai e virando-se para ele. -Já está quase na hora do jantar! Vou ver se temos algo gostoso hoje! –ela fez uma reverência brincando e saiu. Siegfried observava os farrapos que ela vestia, as manchas de sangue, a bolsa com a kunai e alguns medicamentos. Ela parecia estar sempre satisfeita e a postos. Ele não tinha do que reclamar de sua companhia.

Logo, aportaram na Espanha. Toledo ainda estaria a alguns dias do porto. Preferiram viajar a pé, de preferência à noite, para evitarem novos problemas. Depois de mais alguns dias, finalmente chegaram a Toledo, antiga capital da Espanha. Era madrugada, quando os dois percorriam as ruas procurando pelo endereço. Quando se aproximavam do lugar, tiveram uma terrível surpresa. A mansão estava em chamas.

-Não! –grito Akka em desespero. Ela avistou um vulto do outro lado da mansão.

-Mestre! Ali! –ela disse pegando a kunai.

-Akka, não vá! –Siegfried disse, mas ela já estava em perseguição.

O cavaleiro observou com pesar a casa ser consumida pelo fogo. Aquilo significava que de novo, teria que começar do zero.

-Uma pena, não? –disse uma voz. Siegfried virou-se. Ele viu apenas o contorno de um homem.

-Quem é você?

-Ouvi rumores sobre você e a espada, Soul Edge. Soube que procura um meio de destruí-la.

Siegfried ouvia-o atentamente.

-Eu posso ajudá-lo em sua busca –prosseguiu o homem.

-Como?

-Siga para nordeste, além do Reino da França. Receberá mais uma mensagem minha –a sombra desapareceu.

Siegfried olhou para a direção que Akka tinha ido. Ele avistou-a retornar.

-Akka! Está tudo bem?

-Sim, mestre... Eu até entrei na casa, mas não consegui nada além disso –Akka mostrou um pedaço de um mapa. Além do desenho, havia alguns símbolos escritos.

-São símbolos de alquimia –disse Siegfried. –Akka, precisamos seguir para Nordeste.

-Alguma pista, mestre?

-Um homem apareceu e disse que sabia como destruir Soul Edge...

-É muito conveniente, não mestre?

-Sim, mas por enquanto é tudo o que temos –ele guardou o pedaço do mapa e os dois seguiram rumo ao caminho indicado.

A viagem levaria aproximadamente um mês. Enquanto descansavam num bar, ouviram sobre a destruição de um templo no Egito e de mais freqüentes aparições de marionetes.

-Nightmare? –sussurrou Akka. Siegfried confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Akka fechou os olhos preocupada. Ao reabri-los, viu um homem fazendo o jogo de adivinhar onde estaria a moeda. Akka pegou a sacola de dinheiro e foi apostar, para ganhar mais. Siegfried observou-a afastar-se e bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida.

-Ei, cavaleiro... –disse uma voz feminina atrás dele.

-Finalmente aquela esfarrapada foi embora –disse a dona da voz. Era bonita, mas estava excessivamente maquiada. Seus olhos verdes passeavam pelo rosto e pela armadura reluzente de Siegfried. –Um guerreiro como você não deveria estar assim tão mal acompanhado... –Siegfried apenas a ignorou, olhando para Akka, que parecia ter conseguido triplicar o dinheiro com seu pensamento rápido e olhos atentos.

-O que foi, você é tímido? –perguntou a mulher aproximando-se. –Ou está tenso? Essa sua cicatriz... Faz você ficar ainda mais bonito... –ela esticou a mão e passou no rosto de Siegfried, enquanto a outra tocava a armadura –Posso te mostrar um jeito de relaxar, cavaleiro...

-Tire suas mãos de mim... –ele pegou as mãos dela. Naquele momento, ele ouviu a voz de Akka chamando-o. A garota se aproximava com o saco de dinheiro.

-Consegui mais dinheiro! Talvez consigamos... –ela parou de falar ao ver a mulher praticamente em cima do cavaleiro e ele segurando suas mãos, que ele soltou imediatamente. Akka deixou o saco sobre a mesa e saiu. A mulher achou graça.

-Acho que podemos ficar mais a vontade em outro lugar, querido... Ela ficou com ciúmes, é? Pobre criança! –Siegfried levantou-se, pegou o saco e saiu. Não viu sinal de Akka. Foi até a estalagem onde estavam hospedados. Ela não tinha voltado para lá.

-Droga...

Akka correu... Chegou a uma floresta. Não entendi porque teve vontade de sair correndo ao ver Siegfried com outra mulher. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela estava cansada de correr e sentou-se num tronco. Levou as mãos à cabeça. "Siegfried..." ela parecia chamá-lo por pensamento. Ela ouviu ruído de água mais ao longe. Seguiu o som, chegando numa pequena cachoeira que formava um lago. A lua surgiu dentre as nuvens e iluminou onde estava. Ela aproximou-se da água e olhou seu reflexo. Tinha o vestido coberto de sangue e esfarrapado. Nunca tinha pensado em trocá-lo. Havia coisas mais importantes. Queria se vingar de quem a tinha deixado sozinha e ajudar Siegfried. Com raiva, ela tirou o vestido e tentava lavá-lo na água do lago, para tirar o sangue dele. A mancha saiu um pouco. Ela pulou no lago para banhar-se. A noite estava quente e a água agradável. A água caía em sua nuca enquanto ela pensava em Siegfried.

O cavaleiro desistiu de esperar por Akka. Começou a procurá-la. Na cidade ela não estaria. Ele viu a floresta e pensou que ela talvez quisesse ficar sozinha. Seus passos quebravam os galhos secos no chão da floresta enquanto ele procurava por ela. Akka às vezes parecia uma criança, mimada e espontânea demais. Mas era sua sinceridade que o desequilibrava, sua determinação inesgotável o impressionava. Ela se doava demais, e pouco esperava em troca. Siegfried devia muito a ela, e ele deveria protegê-la daquele instinto auto-destrutivo. Ele ouviu um ruído de cachoeira e seguiu para lá. Ele avistou a pequena cachoeira. Abaixou-se na margem do rio e bebeu alguns goles de água. Um som de água chamou sua atenção. Alguém se erguia do meio do pequeno lago sob a cachoeira. A lua iluminava o lugar e não deixava dúvida. Era Akka. Seu corpo pequeno e nu iluminado. Era linda. O cavaleiro a observou por um longo momento.

-Akka! –ele chamou.

-Mestre? –ela respondeu sem vê-lo, apenas abaixando-se na água de novo. Ela procurou-o pela margem e viu a armadura prateada dele brilhar.

-Estava procurando por você.

-Si.. Sim... –respondeu ela sem jeito.

-Vamos embora –ele disse virando-se de costas. Ela saiu da água e vestiu-se, indo até ele.

-Me perdoe por ter saído daquele jeito... Eu nem pensei... –disse ela.

-Não importa. Agora você está aqui. Vamos dormir e amanhã partiremos daqui.

Uma semana depois, chegaram a uma cidade com uma grande torre do relógio. Havia uma pequena feira, e Akka, com sua mão leve, observava os objetos atentamente, pronta para o melhor momento. Até os olhos de Siegfried recaírem sobre ela, e Akka apenas sorrir como uma menina malandra. Passaram na frente de uma loja, e um ladrão saiu de dentro trombando com Siegfried, que o pegou pelo pescoço e o jogou no chão. Akka abaixou-se até o ladrão colocando a kunai em sua garganta.

-Droga! –xingou ele.

-Devolva o dinheiro!-gritou Akka.

-Agora –Siegfried sacou Requiem e apontou-a para o ladrão. O bandido devolveu o dinheiro. Enquanto Akka entregava o dinheiro ao dono da loja, Siegfried avistou o homem de Toledo. Era negro, com o rosto encoberto por um capuz branco. Ele segurava uma foice. O cavaleiro andou até ele.

-Amanhã, ao anoitecer, na torre do relógio. Venha sozinho.

-Mestre! –chamou Akka. Siegfried virou-se para ela, e o homem desapareceu.

-Ganhamos um bolo! –dizia Akka. Ela viu que ele mal ouvia o que ela dizia. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-O homem de Toledo reapareceu. Marcou para nos encontrarmos amanhã ao anoitecer –respondeu Siegfried.

-Vamos esperar então –disse Akka.

Ela polia cuidadosamente a armadura de Siegfried. Adorava o brilho que ela tinha. Siegfried parecia um pouco tenso. Ele não gostara dos meios daquele homem. O cavaleiro agora olhava para Akka. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira enquanto esperava o sono chegar.

-Mestre, está tudo bem? –perguntou ela. –Parece preocupado.

-Sim, estou um pouco... –ele respondeu com um suspiro.

-Mestre... –ela disse subitamente– Você é uma pessoa admirável e forte! Vai conseguir o que quer! O passado não pode prender você, o mais importante é o presente!

Siegfried riu consigo. Ouvindo-a falar, parecia ser tão simples. Mas ela tinha razão. Não podia ficar para sempre sentindo pena de si mesmo. Deveria seguir em frente, terminar o que ele tinha ajudado a piorar, e se redimir de seus pecados.

-Obrigado, Akka... –ele disse.

-E o mestre ainda pode contar com a minha ajuda! –ela sorriu. –Deixe-me fazer uma massagem para sentir-se melhor... Enquanto eu sumo durante o dia às vezes estou aprendendo algumas coisas úteis! –ela terminou de polir a última parte da armadura e foi até ele.

-O mestre tem muitas cicatrizes... –Akka disse enquanto tocava algumas.

-E para cada uma delas... Existe uma em meu coração...

-Mestre... Por favor! –ela abraçou-o. –Não diga isso! O mestre é a única coisa boa que posso me lembrar... Assim que destruir Soul Edge se libertará da culpa... Mas acredite em sua bondade, como eu acredito... –Siegfried sentiu o calor do corpo dela, e sentiu lágrimas tocarem seu corpo.

-Akka... –ele disse segurando as mãos dela. O cavaleiro levantou-se enquanto ela enxugava as lágrimas. Ele abraçou-a e disse em seu ouvido.

-Me perdoe por eu parecer fraco... Obrigado por acreditar em mim... –ele sorriu enquanto enxugou uma lágrima que caía dos olhos assustados dela. –Você tem sido minha maior força... –ela retribuiu o sorriso um pouco receosa.

-Acho melhor você ir dormir... –disse ele afastando-se. Ela obedeceu e silenciosamente deitou-se na cama. Siegfried soprou a vela na cabeceira e abaixou-se para Akka.

-Durma bem –ele beijou suavemente sua testa. Akka fechou os olhos. Siegfried afastou-se e voltou à cadeira. Olhou para as mãos e fechou os olhos.

"Sem pesadelos..."

Quando Akka despertou, ouviu o canto dos pássaros. Olhou em sua cabeceira e viu um pequeno cesto com morangos, sua fruta favorita. Foi até a janela e viu Siegfried se exercitando com Requiem. Ela seguiu para o pátio assim que terminou de comer.

-Bom dia, mestre –disse ela. – Que tal uma parceira para o treino?

-Você é rápida e precisa estar perto para ataques eficientes... –disse Siegfried.

-Hum, mas um golpe do mestre e eu estou fora... –disse Akka.

-Então estamos equilibrados... –disse o cavaleiros.

Perto da hora marcada com o homem, Siegfried e Akka passavam por um jardim perto da torre.

-Você vai ficar do lado de fora, me esperando –disse Siegfried.

-Mas mestre!

-Por favor, me obedeça –pediu Siegfried. –Fique com as espadas.

Akka viu Siegfried entrar na torre, enquanto as estrelas pintavam no céu.

O cavaleiro entrou na torre e não viu ninguém. Ele subiu as escadas em pleno silêncio. O relógio não estava funcionando. Já no último andar, sem lugar para ir, ele pulou numa imensa engrenagem parada.

-Você já cumpriu o seu destino. Essa espada que você possui, entregue-a para mim, Nightmare! –era a voz do homem de Toledo.

-Não me chame de Nightmare! –disse Siegfried sacando Requiem.

-Até agora você não conseguiu destruir a espada amaldiçoada... Isso é bom para mim, mas não posso permitir que você viva para que isso aconteça! –o homem pulou para a engrenagem gigante que começou a funcionar.

-Você não sabe como destruir a espada, não é? –perguntou Siegfried com um sorriso irônico.

-Sei de muitas coisas. Mas talvez essa não me seja conveniente –disse o homem. –Você matou muitas pessoas, alimentou com almas a espada... Não há redenção alguma para tal pecado!

-Cale-se! –disse Siergfried.

-Você não teve força suficiente! E continua um fraco... Prepare-se para morrer!

O homem atacou Siegfried com a foice, mas ele se defendeu. Os dois começaram a lutar uma batalha aterradora. O cavaleiro estava bem ferido. O homem também, mas Siegfried reuniu forças e venceu-o.

-Isso não termina assim... Nos veremos novamente... –ele saltou pela janela. Siegfried começou a descer as escadas cambaleante. Akka viu o homem fugindo, ferido, e tentou alcançá-lo. Mas parou ao pensar em Siegfried. Ela voltou correndo para a torre e viu o cavaleiro apoiando-se na entrada. Sangrava e parecia assustado.

-Mestre! –ela disse acudindo-o. Ela apoiou-o em seu corpo e o levou de volta a estalagem. Rapidamente deitou-o na cama e retirou sua armadura.

-Era uma armadilha... –ele disse fracamente. –Por que não o seguiu?

-Não podia deixar o mestre! –ela respondeu –Por favor, não se esforce! Vou fazer o possível! - Akka rasgou a roupa de Siegfried e viu alguns cortes profundos feitos pela foice. Ela não tinha muita experiência. Passou os medicamentos que ele ensinara a ela e enfaixou sua cintura e peito. Fez um curativo no ombro e no braço de Siegfried. Ele não acordava, mas ela sabia que ele estava vivo. Pegou sua kunai e ficou de prontidão ao lado dele. Mas conforme a madrugada ia se aproximando, ela ficou sonolenta e acabou dormindo na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Quando amanheceu, Akka despertou, e não viu seu mestre na cama, onde ela agora estava.

-Mestre! –ela chamou. Não viu a espada dele e nem as duas seladas em lugar nenhum. Ela saiu para a rua e não avistou-o.

-Não! O mestre me deixou para trás! –ela disse.

-Quem te deixou para trás? –perguntou a voz de Siegfried. Ele estendeu um morango por cima do ombro de Akka.

-Mestre! –ela ignorou o morango e o abraçou.

-Ai.. –disse ele por causa dos ferimentos. Ele segurava um cestinho de morango.

-O mestre ainda está ferido! Me perdoe!

-Vamos embora... Para a Inglaterra. Conheço uma alquimista que pode interpretar os símbolos daquele mapa.

A viagem levaria mais de 10 dias. Akka comprava mantimentos enquanto Siegfried arrumava passagens. Ela escolhia maçãs, e um homem passou por ela com uma espada nas mãos.

-Nightmare, morra! –ele gritou. "Nightmare?" Akka largou a cesta com as maçãs. Saiu correndo atrás do homem e saltou em cima dele derrubando-o. Ela pegou a espada dele e jogou-a longe. Com a kunai, tocou o pescoço do homem, e com a outra mão, segurava sua cabeça pelos cabelos.

-Do que você chamou o meu mestre? –disse Akka enfurecida. Siegfried aproximou-se deles.

-Esse monstro! A armadura pode ser diferente, mas a voz e essa espada grande! Você matou minha família! Matou! –gritou o homem desesperadamente. Akka por um momento vacilou.

-Akka, deixe o homem ir –disse Siegfried com pesar.

-Eu não vou ir! Eu vou me vingar de você! –o homem gritou. Akka obedeceu, mas estava um pouco aturdida. Siegfried deu um golpe e nocauteou o homem. Uma multidão já se aglomerava.

-Minha família... Matou minha família! –Akka repetia baixo. Sua cabeça então pareceu que foi atingida por algo forte, algo que vinha de dentro, e ela desmaiou no meio da rua. Quando despertou, estava num navio indo para a Inglaterra. Siegfried não estava por perto. Fazia frio. O outono aproximava-se. Akka juntou as pernas ao corpo. Uma capa veio e a cobriu.

-Mestre! –exclamou ela.

-Quem bom que acordou... Estamos na metade do caminho.

-O que houve? –perguntou ela.

-Você deu um grito e desmaiou –respondeu Siegfried.

-Uma memória... Voltou para mim... –respondeu ela vagamente.

-Que boa notícia –disse Siegfried.

-Foi naquela hora que o homem disse da família dele... É tudo muito confuso... Eu vi fogo, gritos... Pessoas correndo e morrendo... Um homem então me pegou pela mão. Me levou até outro, mais jovem... Disse para ele: "Não a deixe morrer! Proteja-a como se fosse sua família! Leve-a até o labirinto! Eu darei cobertura!" E o jovem me tomou pela mão e a memória termina.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

-Por que não me deixaram lutar? –perguntou Akka. –Com essas habilidades –ela pegou a kunai –Eu poderia ajudar!

-Talvez... Por ser mulher... Optaram por protegê-la.

-Mas por que haveria somente eu de mulher no labirinto? –Akka perguntou afoita. Ela silenciou-se ao lembrar que era a única pessoa dentro do labirinto. –E também... –ela prosseguiu –Ele disse "como se fosse sua família..." A cidade não me pareceu muito grande, para não conhecermos um ao outro... Eu me senti como se fosse... uma estranha... –Akka fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar de mais coisas.

-Tenha paciência... Logo vai recuperar a memória por completo...

-Me desculpe por ter desmaiado... E agora aqui falando...

-Akka... Sem sua companhia eu nem saberia onde estaria hoje! –disse ele.

-Mestre! Você jamais desistiria!Tenho certeza! –disse Akka com convicção.

Siegfried estava com raiva por ter sido atraído para uma armadilha. Akka não exigia nada dele, e se não fosse por ela, talvez ele estivesse em situação muito pior. Há tempos ele tinha escolhido o isolamento apenas para selar a espada amaldiçoada. A presença de Akka era algo tão único que ele não soube o que lhe dizer. Pegou o pedaço de mapa que Akka tinha recuperado no meio do fogo. Não havia outra pista. As chances eram cada vez menores de encontrar solução para o fim de Soul Edge.

Depois de mais alguns dias, chegaram à Inglaterra. Era um país mais frio. Os trapos de Akka não a mantinham aquecida, mas ela não reclamava. Siegfried sentia-se exposto naquele país. Eles procuraram algum lugar desabitado para passarem a noite.

Na manhã seguinte, Akka saiu para comprar pão, poupando Siegfried de sua exposição. Eles já haviam conversado sobre a mansão Valentine, e Akka, enquanto estava no mercado, ouviu uma mulher bem vestida que comprava flores falar sobre uma festa na mansão. Ela agitava dois convites mostrando para as amigas. Akka aproximou-se sorrateiramente, e quando a mulher guardou os convites, a garota habilmente os roubou. Saiu correndo com os pães na mão e voltou para o esconderijo provisório. Siegfried parecia descansar com os olhos fechados.

-Mestre! Trouxe pão! –disse Akka.

-Estava pensando como entraremos em contato com a alquimista. Talvez devêssemos ir a noite, quando há menos movimento –disse o cavaleiro.

Akka então contou da festa na mansão e mostrou os convites.

-Akka... Talvez não seja uma boa idéia...

-Podemos chegar até ela com menor dificuldade... –disse Akka.

-Sim... –concordou Siegfried vagamente.

-Mas se o mestre acha melhor não ir, então faremos de outro jeito –Akka ia rasgar os convites, mas antes Siegfried falou.

-Espere... Talvez não haja oportunidade melhor. Podemos sim ir... Mas precisaremos de roupas adequadas.

Eles saíram depois de comerem. Foram a uma loja de roupas bem afastada do centro comercial. Akka escolheu um vestido bem simples, preto. Mas Siegfried lhe indicou outro, que estava na vitrine. Vinho com detalhes em branco. Akka relutou, mas o cavaleiro insistiu gentilmente. Ela então concordou, e Siegfried escolheu para si um casaco escuro, botas novas e uma calça azul marinho. A festa seria dali a dois dias. Enquanto isso, os dois continuavam treinando. Siegfried se impressionava com a força de vontade de Akka. Mesmo apenas treinando, o brilho nos olhos dela eram vivos o tempo todo.

-Você é realmente impressionante –ele disse. Akka sorriu. –Precisamos encontrar um lugar para nos arrumarmos. É bem possível que a mansão estará cheia. Melhor estarmos apresentáveis.

Pela noite, Siegfried e Akka aproximaram-se da mansão. Estava toda iluminada e protegida. O cavaleiro trazia as espadas sob sua capa, e Akka trazia sua kunai embaixo da saia do vestido. Na entrada, os guardas observaram Akka e Siegfried aproximando-se. Uma chuva fina começava a cair. Ele lembrou-se que os convites eram para um casal, e tomou o braço de Akka. Entregou os convites e passou sob os olhares atentos dos guardas.

-Senhor, a sua capa –pediu um deles.

-Eu estou com frio –respondeu o cavaleiro calmamente. O guarda pareceu pouco satisfeito, mas não insistiu diante do olhar gélido de Siegfried.

Eles entraram na mansão. Estava ricamente decorada com flores e lustres. Havia muitas pessoas. Akka as observava, todas lhe pareciam belas, perfeitas em suas roupas elegantes e perfumadas. Apesar de estar igualmente bela e bem vestida, ela sentia-se insegura. Apertou a mão de Siegfried que notou seu nervosismo.

-Desculpe-me... er..."Querido"...

Os dois chegaram ao salão onde o banquete iria ser servido. Akka estava impressionada com a beleza das mesas e pratos. Siegfried já tinha dito a Akka como Ivy deveria parecer. Eles estavam no meio das pessoas já fazia quase meia hora.

-Mestre, não seria melhor nos separarmos? –perguntou Akka.

-Sim, vamos nos encontrar no andar de cima, deve haver uma biblioteca. Me espere lá daqui a uma meia hora. Akka seguiu para o salão separado para música. Estava encantada com aquele brilho e melodia. As pessoas eram felizes e belas. Akka sentia-se pequena naquele mundo. Um jovem aproximou-se dela.

-Senhorita... Me concederia a honra desta dança?

-Eu? –Akka exclamou. O jovem sorriu e estendeu a mão para ela. Akka ficou em dúvida a princípio, mas lhe retribuiu o não sabia como conseguia dançar, sentia seu corpo mover –se suavemente com a música. Akka então avistou uma mulher alta, de cabelos prateados surgir em meio à multidão. Usava um belo vestido rosa. Akka agradeceu ao jovem com uma reverência e foi atrás de Ivy. Ela cumprimentava seus convidados e depois subiu para o andar superior. Akka fez o mesmo subindo outra escada. O andar estava deserto. Ela procurou por Siegfried e encontrou a biblioteca.

-Mestre? –chamou ela ao entrar. –Estou aqui!

-Akka! –ela ouviu a voz dele em resposta. –Venha ver isso! -ela seguiu a voz de Siegfried e o avistou em meio a várias estantes segurando a capa de um livro sem páginas. Akka reparou no símbolo da lombada da capa. Parecia familiar... Ela então sentiu aquela dor forte na cabeça. Gritou de dor e caiu no chão. Siegfried amparou-a.

-Akka! –ele chamou.

-O que faz aqui, Siegfried? –ele ouviu a voz de Ivy.

-Isabella...-disse Siegfried enquanto deitava Akka no chão.

-Vejo que realmente se libertou da alma de Soul Edge –ela apareceu no campo de visão dele segurando sua whip sword. Ivy olhou para Akka com desprezo.

-Está dando uma de babá?

-A vila dela foi destruída por causa da espada amaldiçoada –disse Siegfried.

-Grande novidade –retrucou Ivy. Ela olhou para a capa do livro sem páginas.

-Chegou tarde... –continuou ela. –Alguém também descobriu que eu poderia ter algum conhecimento sobre as espadas... Bem, pelo visto você está atrás de algo nesse sentido também... –Ivy ergueu a espada vendo o silêncio de Siegfried.

-Mas o pouco que sei, você terá que tirar a força se quiser!

-Então você não me deixa outra escolha... –disse Siegfried pegando Requiem.

Eles lutaram na biblioteca, rasgando e derrubando livros, quebrando algumas estantes. Siegfried então derrubou-a, levando Requiem à garganta dela.

-Me diga agora, Isabella. O que conseguiu ler do livro, e quem o destruiu?

Ivy cuspiu sangue de sua boca ferida.

-Você continua uma dureza –ela disse levantando-se lentamente, ainda sob a lâmina de Requiem.

-Eu estava procurando também uma forma de destruir Soul Edge... Me tranquei dentro dessa biblioteca em busca de alguma informação, mas não acreditando profundamente que poderia estar tão perto de mim. Então encontrei esse livro, sem nenhum título, apenas com esse símbolo, e quando fui abrir para lê-lo, um homem simplesmente surgiu aqui, levantou a mão para o livro e as páginas queimaram instantaneamente, virando pó.

-E como era esse homem? –perguntou Siegfried.

-Ele tinha uma foice como arma, era negro e usava uma túnica branca –respondeu Ivy com raiva.

-Você conseguiu ler alguma coisa? Algo sobre destruir a espada definitivamente? –prosseguiu o cavaleiro. Ivy sorriu ironicamente.

-Sim –respondeu ela. –A única coisa que pode destruir a espada amaldiçoada é a espada sagrada, Soul Calibur. Suponho que você também já a possua... –Siegfried não respondeu.

-No entanto, Soul Calibur precisa ser completada.

-Completada? –repetiu Siegfried não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

-Existe um fragmento... Com um grande poder espiritual e de purificação que completa Soul Calibur. –Siegfried pensou no monge Kilik e a pequena pedra reluzente que ele carregava.

-Uma vez eu vi um monge... –começou o cavaleiro, mas foi interrompido por Ivy.

-Não... Você não pode nunca ter visto esse fragmento assim... –disse ela. –Esse monge pode ter uma pedra bastante poderosa, mas não se compara com o fragmento de Soul Calibur. Esse fragmento, além do mais, pode estar em qualquer lugar, pode ser qualquer coisa...

Siegfried sentiu que finalmente tinha descoberto algo valioso, mas ainda assim, estava longe de seu objetivo, perdido num palheiro. Akka recuperava os sentidos.

-Mestre? –ela chamou com a voz enrolada. Ela avistou os dois conversando. Notou que Ivy estava um pouco ferida. Siegfried segurava a capa do livro.

-Seu bichinho de estimação acordou –disse Ivy com sarcasmo. Akka levantou-se e aproximou-se dos dois segurando a kunai com firmeza.

-Akka, vamos embora –disse Siegfried. A garota apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e guardou a arma.

-Existe um local secreto na região da Itália, onde um mercador colecionou grandes tesouros... É um lugar praticamente lendário... Como as duas espadas são para a maioria das pessoas. –disse Ivy com um sorriso irônico. –Bem, se não encontrar nada ali, não encontrará nada na Europa.

-Obrigado, Isabella –disse Siegfried. –E sinto muito, não queria forçá-la a isso –ele saiu e Akka foi atrás dele. Eles atravessaram a mansão e voltaram à entrada. Uma garoa gelada caía sobre eles enquanto voltavam à casa abandonada que estavam usando.

-Akka, está tudo bem? –perguntou Siegfried.

-Sim, mestre... Eu tive outra memória... –ela disse lentamente. Siegfried acenou para que ela continuasse.

-Aquele símbolo, no livro, eu já o vi antes...Na minha vila! Os guardas e o pequeno exército... Usavam-no cravado nas armaduras... No chão do labirinto... O símbolo estava lá também! -Siegfried ficou em silêncio pensando nas palavras de Akka.

-Sua vila talvez tenha alguma ligação com Soul Calibur...Se o fragmento dela estava ali e foi encontrado naquele ataque, não há nada mais que possamos fazer -disse ele. –Mas aquele homem... Está a todo custo tentando impedir que Soul Edge seja destruída... É muito provável que o tal fragmento não tenha sido encontrado.

-Ainda temos esperança! –disse Akka. –Para onde vamos?

-Preciso voltar ao castelo onde me separei daquela maldição.

Akka e Siegfried embarcaram para o continente na manhã seguinte. Ela notou que o cavaleiro parecia mais confiante, mais centrado e mais quieto. Incomodava-lhe o fato de ficar sozinha, mas observava as pessoas da embarcação e os carregamentos. Depois de duas semanas chegaram ao castelo. Era imenso, altas muralhas e um pequeno rio a cercá vegetação começava a tomar conta do lugar.

-Fique aqui fora vigiando. Eu vou lá dentro conferir uma coisa.

Akka começou a andar em volta do castelo, ladeando o riozinho. Era grande o silêncio, interrompido apenas pelos pássaros. O céu estava começando a ser tingido pelo pôr-do-sol. Os olhos negros de Akka avistaram então uma jangada que surgiu no rio atrás dela. Akka achou aquilo estranho, mas pulou nela. Dali, a volta ao redor do castelo seria mais rápida. Mas Akka foi surpreendida por um inimigo. Era um boneco macabro, o mesmo que atacara Sophitia na Grécia. Akka ergueu sua kunai e lutou contra o monstro, vencendo-o.

-Ora, ora! Mas que ratinha você é! –ela ouviu alguém dizer. A voz era feminina e levemente infantil. Akka olhou para cima e viu uma garota de cabelos verdes segurando um estranho círculo grande de metal, que parecia ser uma arma. Ela saltou e caiu na jangada.

-Você não foi convidada, e essa sua cara é irritante! Vou fazer você desaparecer! –disse a garota. Akka notou os olhos dela, eram vermelhos escuros e tinham um ar maligno.

A estranha garota atacou Akka e as duas lutaram. Akka teve bastante dificuldade, a arma da inimiga era grande, mas ela era ágil mesmo assim. Akka feriu-se, mas derrotou a garota que fugiu sendo seguida por vários corvos.

-Me mestre vai saber disso... –disse ela enquanto fugia.

Akka caiu na jangada de joelhos sentindo seu obro doer com um corte profundo. Sua barriga também tinha sido atingida. A jangada retornou à entrada e ela conseguiu voltar à margem. Entrou cambaleante no castelo. Mal pode reparar na majestade e beleza do lugar. Chegou a um grande salão onde viu Siegfried abaixado perto de alguns objetos e cacos que ela não identificou do que eram.

-Mestre... –ela chamou fracamente, mas caiu antes de aproximar-se mais. Siegfried correu em sua direção e a amparou. Ele viu que ela sangrava.

-A garota que está com Nightmare... Me atacou... E aquele boneco da Grécia também... –disse ela com esforço.

-A alma de Soul Edge escapou para a armadura que eu usava... E encontrei alguns restos de algum tipo de ritual. Alguém fez a alma da espada ter força e possuir a armadura –disse Siegfried enquanto ele levava Akka para fora dali. A noite caía.

-Nightmare está muito forte... Ainda está absorvendo almas –prosseguiu Siegfried. Akka percebeu que ele parecia nervoso.

-Mestre? –ela chamou. –Acalme-se, por favor! –Siegfried parecia ter retomado a tranqüilidade.

-Me perdoe, Akka... Vou cuidar de você!

-Não foi por isso que eu pedi para que se acalmasse –disse ela apertando o corte no ombro tentando parar o sangramento. –Não quero que comece a perder as esperanças, nós vamos encontrar o fragmento de Soul Calibur –disse Akka sorrindo ainda em meio a sua dor. Siegfried retribuiu-lhe o gesto.

-Descanse, vou cuidar de você... –foram as últimas palavras que Akka ouviu antes de fechar os olhos.

Quando despertou, com a luz do sol, teve a impressão que alguém a observava. Abriu os olhos e viu os galhos das árvores da floresta onde estavam. Ela sentou-se lentamente e viu Siegfried a seu lado. Seus olhos se encontraram. Akka instintivamente prendeu a respiração e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. Ao mesmo tempo, suas bochechas queimavam levemente.

-Dormiu bem? –perguntou Siegfried.

-Sim –respondeu Akka. Ela não sentia quase nenhuma dor. Seus ferimentos foram medicados e enfaixados. –Obrigada, mestre!

-Você não precisa me agradecer, Akka –disse ele suavemente enquanto descascava uma maçã. Ele terminou e estendeu a fruta para Akka.

-Quando estiver bem, partiremos –disse ele.

-Assim que terminar o café! –respondeu Akka prontamente.

Partiram para a cidade mais próxima, onde compraram cavalos e algo para comerem e beberem e seguirem para a região do Reino de Nápoles.

Alguns dias depois, chegaram até Nápoles. O clima era mais quente e Akka apreciava muito. Havia muitas lojas de tecidos, roupas e calçados, era um país movimentado. Siegfried avistou uma taberna movimentada, o dia já terminava e a noite caía sobre eles. Os dois entraram e procuraram um lugar para sentarem-se. Muitos homens bebiam grandes garrafas, a maioria já estava bêbada. Um homem estava deitado embaixo de um barril de cerveja enquanto a torneira derramava cerveja em seu rosto. Akka aproximou-se de Siegfried mais um pouco. Assim que entraram, não haveria como sair tão cedo, os homens se empurravam e se batiam por todo o lugar.

-Olha só o que temos por aqui! –diziam alguns deles quando Akka passava. Um homem tocou suas pernas e outro puxou seu vestido. Akka apertou a kunai e quando ia erguê-la para revidar, Siegfried segurou sua mão e a puxou para trás de si.

-Quero saber quem tocou nela –ele disse olhando para os homens.

-Ora, cale a boca! É só uma esfarrapada! –respondeu um deles –Taberna não é lugar de mulher!

-Quem tocou nela? –repetiu Siegfried firmemente –Se ninguém me responder, vou destruir esse lugar inteiro.

-Não, cavaleiro! Não faça isso! –implorou o dono do bar.

-Ela é uma mulher, e não deve ser tratada assim –disse Siegfried.

-E você é o que dela? Está cuidando realmente muito bem deixando ela nesses trapos imundos –disse outro homem mostrando seus dentes podres enquanto ria.

-Diga que se arrependeu. É o que eu quero ouvir –prosseguiu Siegfried. Ele levou a mão ao cabo de Requiem e a puxou. Ao verem a monstruosa espada, vários "desculpas" foram ditos, e até mesmo algumas reverências toscas foram feitas e um rebuliço começou pelo bar. Siegfried pegou uma garrafa e quando um dos homens que tocara Akka fugia, ele atirou a garrafa que explodiu em sua nuca, fazendo-o desmaiar. O outro tentou fugir também, mas o cavaleiro pegou uma caneca e acertou-o na cabeça, nocauteando-o. Um silêncio breve passou pela taberna. Um mesa esvaziou-se rapidamente. Akka e Siegfried sentaram-se. A taberna esvaziou-se um pouco.

-Mestre, o senhor acabou se expondo! –disse Akka em voz baixa. Siegfried fechou os olhos por um momento e os reabriu.

-Eu não iria permitir tamanha falta de respeito e dignidade –respondeu ele.

Akka sorriu levemente sem seu mestre notar. Ele pediu duas bebidas. Depois de algum tempo, ele viram dois homens encolhidos num canto falando baixo. Akka e Siegfried prestaram especial atenção pois os dois pareciam tentar esconder alguma coisa e pareciam nervosos.

-O mapa! Está aqui! –exclamou um deles.

-Psiu! –fez o outro olhando para os lados –Ninguém precisa ouvir sobre isso!

-O Esconderijo do mercador! É emocionante! –prosseguiu o primeiro.

-Você é muito escandaloso! Vamos sair daqui, agora que a confusão terminou. –os dois levantaram-se e saíram.

Akka olhou para Siegfried que virava o último gole. Ele acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e eles saíram no encalço dos outros dois, que seguiram até um porto, onde compraram passagens para a ilha de Sardenha. Mesmo despreparados, Siegfried e Akka compraram as passagens e embarcaram.

Em alguns dias chegaram até Sardenha. Os dois homens pareciam muito cansados da longa viagem, e mesmo a bordo, pouco reparavam nas pessoas. Siegfried e Akka passaram despercebidos. Eles se hospedaram na mesma estalagem, e quando finalmente os homens pareciam saudáveis e descansados, a busca pelo esconderijo do mercador parecia que iria prosseguir. Os dois homens esperaram a noite cair e roubaram um pequeno barco. Seguiram pelas águas em direção a um conjunto de ilhas próximo de onde estavam. A neblina da noite permitiria que Siegfried e Akka os seguissem, mas eles poderiam perdê-los de vista também. Eles deram algum tempo de vantagem aos outros dois e pegaram um barco e seguiram atrás.

Algumas horas depois, e Siegfried e Akka viram-se cercados de pequenas ilhas montanhosas, perdidas no meio do mar e da neblina. Era um lugar muito estreito e rochoso. Navios maiores não poderiam passar por ali tão facilmente. Eles viram os dois homens descerem do barco mais a frente. Siegfried e Akka fizeram o mesmo, mas num lugar onde não seriam vistos. Akka ficou observando os dois enquanto Siegfried prendia o barco. Eles andaram sorrateiramente atrás dos dois pela encosta de uma das ilhas. Andaram por alguns minutos, pareciam perdidos. Finalmente, um deles deu um grito, parecia surpreso. Siegfried e Akka aguardaram alguns instantes enquanto os dois pareciam se afastar, depois seguiram atrás deles.

Numa das montanhas rochosas daquela ilha havia um buraco escuro e não muito largo. Siegfried e Akka viram alguns restos de tochas usadas na entrada. Eles não teriam sucesso em acender nada, e prosseguiram na escuridão. Eles viam mais a frente o brilho da tocha dos dois homens. Seguiam cautelosamente, tateando a parede rochosa da caverna. Seus pés tocavam em pedras e outras coisas pelo chão que eles não podiam identificar. Siegfried segurava a mão de Akka enquanto seguia na frente. Ela segurava sua kunai na outra mão. Eles sentiam o chão inclinar-se, estavam descendo, o ar estava ficando escasso e a escuridão parecia maior. Siegfried sentiu então pisar em algum botão que afundou.

-Cuidado! –ele agarrou Akka e jogou-se para trás. Zunidos foram ouvidos e muitas batidas metálicas contra a parede de pedra. A armadilha parou. Siegfried tateou o chão e pegou alguma coisa. Eram flechas.

-Vamos mais devagar –ele disse para Akka.

Prosseguiram no caminho escuro que começou a ficar plano. Uma luz mais forte era vista bem mais a frente, iluminando fracamente onde estavam. Akka tentou adiantar-se, mas Siegfried a puxou para trás. Um buraco largo no chão estava a menos de dois passos dela. Eles passaram pela borda da armadilha com cuidado. Os dois andaram mais rápido, era certo que agora estavam mais perto de alguma coisa. Apressaram os passos. Um grito cortou o ar. Parecia de um dos homens. Siegfried e Akka correram na direção do som. Apenas um dos dois homens estava em pé. O outro estava sendo brutalmente atingido por um homem careca, vestido em roupas estranhas e com uma faixa vendando seus olhos. Em suas mãos, duas kartas ensangüentadas, que batiam loucamente na cabeça do homem caído. Era o guardião do lugar. O que estava em pé estava em choque. O homem estranho emitia sons bizarros enquanto batia e o sangue espirrava, e pareceu demorar a perceber que o outro estava morto.

-Fuja! –gritou Akka para o homem que caiu tremendo de medo. Siegfried e Akka corriam para chegar onde eles estavam. Era uma passarela com um tapete vermelho sobre as águas. Aquilo era praticamente uma mansão escondida. A passarela então começou a tremer. Era uma ponte, se Siegfried e Akka não corressem, não chegariam ao centro onde o homem corria perigo. O homem estranho levantou-se e deixou o morto. Caminhou lentamente na direção do outro e desferiu-lhe um golpe no peito.

-Não! –gritou Akka atirando sua kunai contra o guardião. Ela e Siegfried pisavam na passarela agora isolada. A arma enterrou-se no ombro do homem que emitiu um som agonizante. Com a karta ele bateu na kunai retirando-a, fazendo a cair no chão. O guardião voltou-se novamente para o outro invasor, que tinha desmaiado.

-Ei! –chamou Siegfried desembainhando Requiem. Ele percebeu que o guardião não era muito inteligente, e a julgar pelo que tinha feito com o outro homem, poderia ser considerado louco. O guardião emitiu um chiado e bateu em Requiem como se quisesse afastá-la. Mas Siegfried não retraiu-se. O guardião então voltou seu rosto para uma enorme estátua que segurava um cajado. Parecia estar prestando atenção em alguma coisa. Ele emitiu um som estranho e começou a atacar Siegfried. Akka olhava para a luta e tentava uma brecha para recuperar sua kunai e ver se o outro homem estava bem. Ela rolou para o meio e pegou a kunai saindo de perto da luta enquanto o guardião com seus movimentos bizarros lutava contra Siegfried.

-Você! -ela disse ao homem caído. -Está bem? –ela viu que o golpe no peito dele sangrava bastante. Ela arrastou-o para mais longe da luta, rasgou um pedaço de seu vestido e tentava estancar o sangramento. Ela olhava em volta. A passarela era muito alta, e não teria como saber a profundidade da água lá embaixo. Seus olhos pousaram sobre os baús, moedas, pedras brilhantes, quadros, cerâmicas, milhares de objetos de ouro que reluziam por todo o lugar. Várias janelas indicavam que aquilo alguma vez já tinha sido habitado. A grande estátua chamou-lhe a atenção. O som das espadas se chocando permanecia.

-Mestre! O homem está bastante ferido! Estamos presos aqui! –gritou ela. –E precisamos encontrar o fragmento!

-Procure uma saída! –respondeu Siegfried. –Tente de todos os jeitos salvar ele!

Akka viu que o homem tinha uma corda, que não era muito comprida, amarrada em sua cintura. Não iria ser suficiente para alcançar o outro lado da ponte. Ela olhou ao redor e viu um lustre balançando-se. Siegfried gritou de dor.

-Mestre!

-Não se preocupe, encontre uma saída! –eles lutavam próximos da borda do outro lado.

Akka pegou a corda e fez um laço. Ela se concentrou e lançou o laço que se enroscou no lustre. Perguntou-se se o lustre agüentaria seu peso. Caso caísse, poderia ser fatal. Ela olhou para baixo e viu novamente os tesouros. Pensou no último fragmento. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Apertou a corda nas mãos e pulou, balançando-se para o outro lado, para uma sacada. O lustre cedeu um pouco, mas ela caiu na sacada. Olhou em volta. Não havia nada. Um corredor circular construído entre as rochas contornava todo o lugar. As portas para os cômodos estavam fechadas. Ela correu para a esquerda procurando alguma forma de chegar ao outro lado da ponte erguida. Ela avistou uma saída e chegou onde a ponte erguida por onde passaram estava. Não viu nenhuma alavanca para a ponte. Uma pequena escada de pedra levava para baixo da ponte. Akka desceu rapidamente a escada de pedra e procurou pela alavanca, que estava bem abaixo da ponte. Ela puxou e um alto barulho das roldanas movendo-se indicava que a ponte estava baixando. Mas um tremor maior começou. Os tesouros rolavam um por cima dos outros, e pedras começaram a cair do teto. Akka voltou para a ponte.

-Mestre! –gritou ela correndo para pegar o homem ferido. O cavaleiro lutava ainda com o guardião, mas parecia cansado e ferido. O homem estranho parecia incansável.

-Vamos sair daqui! –disse o cavaleiro empurrando o guardião para trás, para a borda do lado que a ponte ainda estava suspensa. Siegfried buscou mais força e tentava jogar o guardião da passarela. Akka apoiou o homem ferido em seu ombro.

-Mestre, e o fragmento? –ela perguntou. O chão tremia fortemente e as pedras desmoronavam. Água do mar entrava com violência de algum lugar. –Se tudo desabar, talvez nunca mais possamos entrar aqui de novo!

-Leve o homem daqui, ele é prioridade! –Siegfried empurrava o homem estranho. –Vou distraí-lo mais um pouco para vocês saírem! Rápido!

Akka carregou o homem e pegou um pedaço de madeira e colocou fogo. Ela seguiu para o lugar por onde entraram, lançou um último olhar para trás e viu Siegfried empurrando o homem estranho para mais perto da borda. Depois disso, ela começou a subir para a superfície. Siegfried então acertou-o na barriga, e com um golpe de ombro lançou para fora da passarela. O guardião soltou um grito aterrorizante enquanto caía. O cavaleiro olhou ao redor pensando no fragmento. Mas teve a forte sensação de que não estava ali. Ele correu para a saída enquanto o lugar vinha abaixo.

O dia já amanhecia quando eles chegaram à superfície. Eles levaram imediatamente o homem para a cidade. Apesar da profundidade do ferimento, ele tinha chegado com vida. Siegfried notou que Akka estava bastante chateada.

-Akka... Não estava lá –disse ele. Ela ergueu a cabeça ainda desanimada.

-Tenho a forte impressão que não estava –prosseguiu Siegfried com firmeza.

-Espero que esteja certo, mestre –disse ela reticente.

Como tinham planejado, seguiriam para o Oriente. A viagem seria muito longa, e o cavaleiro preocupava-se com a saúde de Akka no mar. A época do ano porém era propícia a viagem, e eles embarcaram. Akka disse para Siegfried não se preocupar, que dormiria a maior parte possível do tempo para que não percebesse a longa viagem. Quando estava acordada, observava longamente o mar, e parecia não se cansar dele. Poucos dias se passaram desde que tinham saído do Reino de Nápoles, Akka estava absorta em seus pensamentos enquanto olhava para o mar. Siegfried juntou-se a ela em silêncio. O cavaleiro sentia que estavam se aproximando do fim de sua jornada. Sabendo desse último fragmento de Soul Calibur, era apenas uma questão de tempo o encontrarem. Logo também, Akka poderia recobrar a memória. Uma chuva começou a cair sobre eles. O vento começou a ficar mais forte, as velas balançavam com força.

-Parece que será uma tempestade... –disse Akka olhando para o céu. O mar começou a agitar-se. As ondas batiam e se quebravam sobre o navio. Relâmpagos começaram a cortar o céu e os ventos jogavam o navio de um lado para outro, aproximando-se de uma área de ilhas rochosas.

-Vejam! –gritou um dos marujos. Um navio saiu de dentro da encosta rochosa de uma das ilhas. A caverna tinha grande semelhança com uma caveira. Uma vela pirata e uma bandeira negra com uma caveira indicavam de quem era o navio.

-Piratas! –gritavam os marujos. Eles corriam de todos os lados, alguns armando-se, outros jogavam bagagens e mantimentos para aumentarem a velocidade, e os canhões eram preparados.

-Akka, fique perto de mim –disse Siegfried. O navio pirata aproximava-se e mal parecia ser influenciado pela tempestade. Uma tripulação fantasmagórica balançava espadas e armas, prontas para o ataque.

-Não vamos conseguir fugir! –Akka ouviu um dos marujos gritar. Funis formaram-se tocando o mar e a tempestade somente piorava. Um marujo aproximou-se e dirigiu-se a Siegfried.

-Mande-a lá para baixo! –disse ele apontando para Akka- Eles levam as mulheres embora!

-Obrigado –disse Siegfried. O homem afastou-se –Akka, faça como ele disse.

-Mestre! Eu posso lutar! –retrucou ela imediatamente- Não sou uma simples mulher!

-Se a virem ficará muito exposta, e poderá se tornar um alvo fácil... Me obedeça, Akka! –a voz de Siegfried foi enérgica. Ela não discutiu mais e desceu.

Os tripulantes lutavam contra a tempestade, tentando fugir dos piratas. O navio deles aproximou-se o suficiente, e o ataque iniciou-se. Os inimigos eram envoltos por uma estranha fumaça roxa. Os marujos tentavam a todo custo proteger-se. Akka ouvia as espadas encontrando-se em choques, os gritos da batalha, os tiros dos canhões onde estava, os tiros. Pelo buraco do alçapão onde estava, ela via os vultos das lutas. Um dos marujos deixou o canhão e correu para as escadas para subir, mal tinha ele aberto o alçapão e saído, rolou escada abaixo, morto.

Akka sentiu uma enorme raiva por ter sido mandada para baixo como uma criança. Siegfried lutava, mas cada vez que derrubava um dos inimigos, era como se surgissem mais dois. Muitos marujos jaziam no chão. Olhou para o navio pirata. Um homem estava em pé observando o ataque. Com seu chapéu grande, Siegfried deduziu que fosse o capitão. Os inimigos davam saltos enormes e sobrenaturais para chegarem ao navio. Um grito foi ouvido.

-A mulher! –na entrada do alçapão, Akka protegia outro marujo ferido. Mas os piratas não morriam, e cercavam-na.

-Akka! –Siegfried correu em sua direção enquanto o capitão pirata gritava de seu navio.

-Tragam-na para mim! –três piratas agarraram Akka pelos braços e pernas, levando-a para o navio pirata com um salto. Siegfried foi impedido pelos inimigos. No navio pirata, Akka foi forçada a ajoelhar-se. A chuva caía com força, e as ondas açoitavam os navios.

-Mas que beleza nós temos aqui... Uma esfarrapada, mas uma beleza... –disse o capitão. –Eu sou Cervantes, o Pirata Imortal! E você será uma ótima alma para mim... –Akka olhava-o com raiva. –Que olhos vivos... Terei grande prazer em vê-los chorar de dor.

Siegfried encontrou uma corda solta das velas do navio e balançou-se até o navio pirata.

-Solte-a, ser das trevas! –disse ele sombriamente para Cervantes. Uma luz azulada emanava de seu corpo –Já o venci uma vez, posso fazer o mesmo de novo!

-Venha e tome-a de mim, ou me ofereça também sua alma! –ele ergueu suas armas para lutar. Akka ainda era segurava pelos piratas fantasmas.

-Mestre! –gritou ela –Me perdoe!

-Não se preocupe –disse Siegfried. Cervantes sorriu maldosamente e avançou para o cavaleiro. Os golpes sobrenaturais de Cervantes eram imprevisíveis, ele desaparecia e aparecia, surgindo repentinamente. Ele atingiu Siegfried que caiu. A chuva aumentava, e os relâmpagos caíam mais perto. O cavaleiro não desistiu, e continuou a revidar. Ele estava em desvantagem. Um raio atingiu o navio partindo-o em dois. A outra metade imediatamente começou a afundar. A tempestade engolia os navios. Cervantes acertou um golpe forte em Siegfried. Os fragmentos de Soul Edge em Cervantes o mantinham vivo enquanto ele se fortalecesse com almas.

-Seu fraco, morra, e me ofereça sua alma! –gritou o pirata.

-Nunca! –respondeu Siegfried. Ele ergueu-se com Requiem em punho e atingiu Cervantes lançando-o para trás. Siegfried caiu sentindo muita dor. Sua armadura tinha um buraco por onde sangue escorria. Cervantes estava perto da borda do navio partido, mesmo ferido, ele ergueu uma de suas espadas. Akka notou que havia uma arma nela, apontada para Siegfried. Os piratas assistiam à luta e descuidaram-se dela. Akka desvencilhou-se deles recuperando sua kunai da mão de um pirata e correu para Siegfried. Cervantes disparou a arma. Akka conseguiu ver a bala e desviou-a com a kunai.

-O que você é? –exclamou Cervantes enquanto ela corria na direção dele e enterrava a kunai em seu peito. Akka segurou firme a adaga e puxou-a para trás. O pirata caiu nas águas do mar. Os outros piratas desapareceram. O navio em que Akka e Siegfried viajavam conseguia escapar da tormenta, mas não voltou para eles. Siegfried caiu desmaiado, perdendo muito sangue. O navio afundava. Akka avistou um bote no navio. Ela arrastou Siegfried com muito esforço e o pôs no bote. Quando o navio estava perto de afundar por completo, ela cortou as cordas do bote. Pegou um pedaço de tábua solta e começou a remar em direção ao continente.

-Mestre, por favor, fique comigo! –ela pensava firmemente. O cansaço abateu-se sobre ela como uma pesada neblina, e ela começou a desfalecer.

-Mestre... me perdoe... –lágrimas silenciosas escorriam em seu rosto junto com a chuva que diminuíra de intensidade. –Morreremos aqui sem terminar nosso propósito... –ela abraçou Siegfried enquanto as lágrimas caíam de seu rosto e tocavam a armadura do cavaleiro, e ela não viu ou ouviu mais nada.

Akka não soube quanto tempo havia se passado. Depois de uma semana à deriva, um navio mercante que seguia para o Japão avistou-os. Um monge budista estava a bordo. Os marinheiros resgataram Akka e Siegfried, vivos. A julgar pela aparência dos dois, os marinheiros acreditaram que o naufrágio do navio em que estariam teria sido há algumas horas, e ficaram mais um pouco por ali procurando outros sobreviventes. Mas o monge aproximou-se de Akka e Siegfried.

-Não... –ele disse aos marinheiros. –Vocês não vão encontrar mais nenhum sobrevivente.

-Por que está dizendo isso, monge? –perguntou o capitão.

-Existe uma energia protegendo-os... Devem estar aqui há dias... –respondeu o monge. –Me permita cuidar deles, capitão.

-Está autorizado, monge.

As acomodações do navio não eram das melhores e das mais higiênicas. A viagem pelo mar era muito arriscada. O monge manteve os dois estranhos a seu lado. Dividia seu tempo entre orações e leitura. Tentara em vão alimentar os dois. Era como se ele fosse repelido, não conseguia nem mesmo dar-lhes água. Notou um buraco na armadura do cavaleiro, mas não havia ferimento. Amarrado em seu corpo estava um grande embrulho, e a espada que estava com eles jazia a seu lado.

-É uma espécie de sono profundo... –concluiu o monge. Akka e Siegfried apenas respiravam. Durante todo o longo tempo de viagem sobre o mar, eles não despertaram. Uma doença abateu-se sobre a tripulação, muitos deles não resistiram. O monge tinha começado a adoecer também, e caiu sentado ao lado de Akka e Siegfried. A febre o fez adormecer. Quando despertou, sentiu-se curado.

-O que há com esses dois? Que tipo de energia é essa? –assustou-se o monge. Faltavam poucos dias para chegarem ao arquipélago japonês. Ninguém sabia para onde os dois estariam indo. A energia que protegia os dois intrigava o monge. "Se eles estavam no mar, estavam indo para algum lugar distante". Quando finalmente a viagem terminou, o monge manteve os dois a seu lado, numa estalagem, antes de prosseguir em seu caminho. O monge fazia suas orações fervorosamente para que despertassem. Em um dia qualquer, ele ouviu a garota dizer algo.

-Mestre... –ela disse. O monge viu que a energia que os envolvia desapareceu. A garota abriu os olhos. O cavaleiro fez o mesmo. Ela sentou-se rapidamente e olhou para o monge sentado numa cadeira.

-Quem é você? –ela perguntou agressivamente. Olhou para os lados e não viu sua kunai por perto. As armas estavam do outro lado do quarto. Os olhos tranqüilos do monge sorriram.

-Acordaram, enfim! –disse ele levantando-se.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Siegfried um pouco confuso. Ele olhou para o buraco em sua armadura onde deveria estar o ferimento causado por Cervantes. Ficou mais tranqüilo vendo Akka a seu lado, viva e saudável, mas seus olhos voltaram-se para o monge, aguardando a resposta.

-Eu não tenho muito a dizer... Vocês foram resgatados no meio do oceano, há mais de um ano... –falou o monge pausadamente.

-Um ano? –exclamou Akka olhando para si. Suas mãos, seu cabelo, estavam iguais desde sua última memória, no bote no meio do mar e da chuva. Siegfried parecia do mesmo jeito surpreso.

-Onde estamos? –perguntou o cavaleiro confuso.

-No Japão –respondeu o monge. Akka levantou-se e correu para a janela. Viu aquelas pessoas de olhos puxados e roupas diferentes. Era uma manhã agradável e quente. O céu era azul e algumas nuvens pairavam sobre eles. Ela olhou para seu mestre e confirmou com a cabeça. Ela foi conferir as duas espadas entrelaçadas.

-Havia uma energia pura envolvendo vocês dois. Estavam num sono profundo, imperturbável. –disse o monge. Siegfried imediatamente olhou para a espada embrulhada no pano. –Que energia é essa? –perguntou o monge. O cavaleiro não disse nada, pois não poderia ter certeza de que era Soul Calibur que os teria protegido. O monge pareceu não se surpreender pelo silêncio dos dois. Abaixou-se e pegou suas coisas.

-Agora que despertaram, posso seguir meu caminho. –disse ele. Siegfried e Akka permaneceram em silêncio.

-Ah, acredito que vão precisar de dinheiro! –o monge pegou uma pequena sacola de dinheiro. –Não é muito, mas é o que posso ajudar. A estadia aqui foi cedida pelo estalajadeiro. -Ele andou até Siegfried e estendeu-lhe a sacola. O cavaleiro hesitou por um instante.

-Pegue, cavaleiro... –disse o monge com um sorriso.

-Fico imensamente grato, monge –falou Siegfried.

-Ora, a gratidão também é minha, cavaleiro! Se não fosse por essa misteriosa energia, eu teria morrido no navio. Uma doença levou muitos dos que viajavam, mas acredito que por ter ficado muito tempo perto de vocês, tenha sido protegido e curado. Seja qual for essa energia que paira sobre vocês, que ela seja usada para o bem e para a paz! –dizendo isso, o monge saudou-os com uma reverência e saiu do quarto. Siegfried olhou para Akka e dela para as espadas, que colocou nas costas novamente.

-O que será que aconteceu em um ano? –perguntou Akka. Parecia ter medo de sair daquele quarto.

-Talvez seja difícil descobrir, eu não falo o idioma daqui –respondeu o cavaleiro. Ele abriu a porta e eles saíram. Siegfried cobriu a cabeça para ocultar seus cabelos loiros. Naquela cidade portuária, bastante movimentada, no entanto, circulavam algumas pessoas vindas de outros lugares além do Oriente, mas o cavaleiro não pretendia chamar atenção.

Akka rapidamente espreitou-se na feira que acontecia, observando e furtando as pessoas. Mas ela viu dois homens bêbados discutindo com uma senhora que vendia peixes frescos. Eles gritavam com ela, e Akka surpreendeu-se por conseguir entendê-los.

-Sua velha gagá, esse peixe está passado e é muito caro! –gritou um deles.

-Como pode ter coragem de vir vender essa porcaria? Passe esse seu dinheiro para cá! –gritou o outro.

-Se não querem comprar os peixes, não venham aqui! –retrucou a velha.

-O que você disse? –falou o primeiro sacando uma faca. Akka correu na direção deles. O outro homem chutou a barraca da velha quebrando a madeira onde estavam os peixes, que caíram pelo chão, a tenda desmontou e caiu sobre a velha. Akka saltava na direção do bêbado com a kunai em punho. Ela derrubou o homem e lhe deu um soco no rosto com a mão esquerda. Com a outra mão, ela apertou a kunai no pescoço dele.

-Você é um porco imundo, seu bêbado! –disse ela. -Suma daqui, antes que eu pinte a cara desse outro com o seu sangue! –ela ouviu um grito de longe. O outro tinha pegado uma caixa de madeira e avançava para Akka. Ela deu outro soco na cara do homem caído, que desmaiou, e rolou para trás desviando-se do golpe. Akka chutou o tornozelo do atacante, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e acertou-o com um chute na barriga, e deu-lhe um último soco no rosto. Com um golpe da kunai quebrou a caixa. O homem caiu sobre o outro, desmaiado. As pessoas ao redor cochichavam e apontavam para ela. Akka correu para a velha. Ela tirou a tenda e alguns peixes que tinham caído sobre ela.

-Você está bem? –perguntou Akka.

-Sim, sim, eu estou... –respondeu a velha dando a mão para Akka que a ajudou a se levantar.

-Quem fez isso? –perguntou a velha vendo os homens desmaiados. Algumas pessoas apontaram Akka.

-Você, pequenininha desse jeito deu conta desses folgados? –perguntou a velha rindo. Ela abaixou-se e começou a recolher os peixes do chão. Akka abaixou-se também e começou a ajudá-la em silêncio. A velha notou que a moça não soltava uma kunai enquanto recolhia os peixes.

-Você é uma ninja? –perguntou em voz baixa.

-Ninja? –repetiu pensativa. Uma vez Siegfried tinha lhe contado dos ninjas, guerreiros rápidos e habilidosos que usavam uma espada curta como aquela que ela possuía.

-Não, não sou... –disse Akka.

-Essa kunai... É familiar!

-Onde a viu antes? –perguntou Akka atônita.

-Já faz muitos anos, criança... –disse a velha terminando de juntar os peixes. Ela os colocou num cesto. Olhou para sua barraca destruída e suspirou. –Já faz tempo, mas eu não me esqueceria nunca daquela arma!

-Senhora, não poderia me contar mais sobre isso? –pediu Akka tentando conter sua empolgação.

-Claro, você me ajudou com esses dois idiotas! Mas agora que não tenho muito mais o que fazer aqui, estou indo para casa. –ela falou. Akka pareceu um pouco abatida. Pensou em Siegfried e nos planos de ir para o Império Ming.

-Pelo seu sotaque, presumo que não é daqui, apesar dos cabelos negros e olhos um pouco rasgados. –disse a velha. Akka confirmou com a cabeça.

-Por favor, me espere aqui! –disse ela correndo. Ela avistou Siegfried esperando por ela na entrada da estalagem, tinha cedido aos meios de furto de Akka já que tinha pressa em sair dali.

-Mestre! Eu encontrei uma mulher que sabe algo sobre minha kunai... –disse ela, mas Siegfried olhou-a fazendo uma cara estranha.

-Não entendi uma palavra que disse... –falou ele. –Você fala o idioma daqui?

Aquele era outro mistério, pensou Akka. Ela repetiu no idioma usual e Siegfried pareceu um pouco receoso da informação.

-Isso é confiável? –perguntou ele. Akka afirmou veementemente.

-Mestre, eu não sei, mas eu falo esse idioma, e você mesmo disse que essa kunai é uma arma tradicional do Oriente! E estamos aqui, pode ser que haja uma pista sobre mim!

-Onde ela está? –perguntou Siegfried. Ele acompanhou Akka até a barraca destruída da velha que aguardava a resposta dela.

-Ah, você voltou! –disse a velha com um sorriso. –Quem é ele? É um cavaleiro do ocidente?

-Sim –Akka respondeu em japonês.

-Ele é bonito! –prosseguiu a velha. Akka riu. Siegfried olhou para ela seriamente, que silenciou-se.

-Se vocês não têm lugar para ficar, podem ficar na minha casa! Lá contarei a você o que sei sobre essa kunai. –disse a velha. Akka traduziu para Siegfried que concordou em seguir a mulher. Eles andaram até uma praia, onde a mulher tinha uma cabana simples e um pequeno barco estava amarrado num toco na água. Dentro da casa, poucos móveis, e uma rede de pesca num canto.

-Meu filho está pescando... –disse ela preparando uma sopa. Akka ofereceu-se para ajudar, e pouco depois do meio-dia eles comeram silenciosamente. Siegfried estava faminto e com muita sede, comeu duas vezes e foi assunto dos comentários em japonês da velha que ria para Akka.

-Ele tem cabelos dourados! –disse ela para Akka –É tão bonito! Você vai se casar com ele?

-Não, ele é meu mestre... –disse Akka reticente.

-Ah, entendo... Mas vocês parecem grandes companheiros... –disse a velha. –Bom, vou cumprir minha promessa e vou-lhe contar o que sei dessa kunai... –a velha olhou para a arma que repousava sobre o colo de Akka, que virou-se para Siegfried avisando-o que a velha contaria a história. O cavaleiro podia ver a ansiedade e animação nos olhos da garota.

-Era uma noite com uma grande lua cheia no céu, eu voltava da feira no porto, como vocês viram hoje. Carregava o cesto com os peixes que restaram nas costas. Naquele tempo, circulava o boato de que um demônio estava matando as pessoas. Meus filhos não puderam me acompanhar naquela noite. Foi quando aquela criatura medonha apareceu do nada, agarrando meu pescoço com umas garras enormes. Os olhos vermelhos e a boca espumando. Então, aquele brilho como o da lua reluziu bem na minha frente... A lâmina dessa kunai cortou a cabeça do demônio, que desapareceu como poeira diante dos meus olhos... Eu caí no chão, e a jovem ninja que tinha me salvado foi em meu socorro. "Está tudo bem, minha senhora?" perguntou ela. Eu mal podia responder de tão assustada, mas fiz que sim com a cabeça. "Obrigada, minha jovem! Mas quem é você?", eu perguntei. Ela pareceu recear um pouco em responder. Mas por fim, disse que era uma ninja recém-formada, e seu nome era Taki. Ela tinha também outra kunai além dessa. Depois de dizer isso, ela desapareceu nas sombras.

Siegfried olhou para Akka aguardando a tradução, mas ela virou-se para a velha.

-E onde ela está agora? –perguntou, impulsivamente. Siegfried já tinha lhe dito que ninjas eram guerreiros muito habilidosos em manterem-se ocultos, mas ela não pode resistir a sua ansiedade.

-Isso é muito difícil de saber –respondeu a velha –Alguns anos depois desse acontecido eu ouvi falar de uma ninja que caçava demônios... Talvez pudesse ser ela. –Akka abaixou o rosto pensativa. Ela contou para Siegfried a história, e ele ficou em silêncio pensando. A velha pareceu lembrar-se de algo;

-Ah, minha jovem, dizem que um demônio tem matado crianças nos últimos dias. Se essa ninja for a mesma que eu conheci, talvez ela esteja por perto, para matar esse demônio. A algumas horas daqui, numa grande cidade, está acontecendo um grande festival. Como os adultos têm deixado suas crianças em casa, com avós ou outras pessoas, para irem ao festival, talvez o demônio ataque aquela região.

Akka sentiu uma esperança renascer em seu coração. Ela rapidamente traduziu para Siegfried, que recordou-se finalmente de uma ninja que se envolveu com Soul Edge no passado. Ele concordou em ir até a tal cidade, reforçando a dificuldade que era localizar um ninja. Akka insistiu mesmo assim, e o cavaleiro deu-lhe uma chance. Eles partiram depois de se despedirem da velha, que lhes desejou boa sorte. O sol não estava forte, e a caminhada seguia tranquila. A noite caiu silenciosa sobre os dois, quando já avistavam as luzes do festival. Com aquela nova informação, Akka pensava em como teria conseguido aquela kunai, de uma ninja, e porque teria aquelas habilidades. Luzes iluminavam uma estrada que levava até a cidade. Quando se aproximaram mais, o cheiro de comida os encontrou, e em seguida, uma música alegre e barulho de multidão reunida e falante. Fogos iluminavam o céu.

-Não estou muito confiante sobre isso, Akka –disse Siegfried próximo ao ouvido de Akka –Você sabe das baixas chances... Mas vou ficar com você, fique perto.

-Obrigada, mestre! Vou ficar!

Akka impressionava-se com a exuberâncias da grande festa. Cores vivas, douradas, flores. Um palco ricamente coberto com um tapete bonito aguardava uma linda dançarina, de quimono branco, que aprontava-se para se apresentar. Seus cabelos negros presos com flores seu rosto maquiado sorriam para a multidão. Comidas com aromas diferentes, que Akka nunca tinha sentido. Os dois estava bem misturados entre as pessoas. O cavaleiro disse então a Akka para se afastarem um pouco do meio. Eles deveriam cruzar a cidade e ir em direção das aldeias ao redor dela, procurando pela ninja. Os sons e as cores foram ficando para trás. Na saída, do outro lado da cidade, havia uma venda de saquê. A quantidade de pessoas ali era menor, mas ainda assim havia muitas delas. Alguns homens bebiam generosas doses do saquê, e um entre eles se sobressaía. Era um samurai, de cabelos longos e negros presos num rabo de cavalo. Bebia seguidamente as doses da bebida e parecia já bastante embriagado. Ele tinha um olhar duro que fixou-se na figura de Siegfried que, mesmo com o rosto coberto pela capa surrada, não passou despercebido pelo guerreiro, que o reconheceu.

-Siegfried! –ele disse com sotaque –O que faz aqui?

-Mitsurugi... –disse Siegfried baixo. Ele levantou o rosto e o deixou à mostra . O samurai chutou a mesa e sacou sua katana.

-Vamos lutar!

-Aqui não é o lugar, e não posso perder tempo com você. Tenho outras coisas a fazer –disse Siegfried. Mitsurugi xingou em japonês e ergueu a lâmina na altura do rosto do cavaleiro.

-Além disso, você está bêbado –prosseguiu Siegfried. Mitsurugi partiu cadeiras e mesas com a kaktana, provocando grande alvoroço e gritaria. Pessoas saíram correndo e gritando. Akka viu que a saída estava próxima.

-Mestre... –chamou ela.

-Já estamos indo –disse Siegfried para ela. Ele voltou-se para o samurai. –Saia da minha frente.

-Esqueça! –disse Mitsurugi avançando para Siegfried que esquivou-se puxando Akka para trás de si. Sem mais ninguém por perto, o cavaleiro sacou Requiem, dizendo para Akka esperar por ele na saída. Ela guardou a kunai e obedeceu. As lâminas dos dois chocavam-se. Mesmo bêbado, Mitsurugi era um adversário forte. Akka assistia a luta e sentiu um calafrio. Sentiu que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Sacou a kunai lentamente e olhou em volta. Um muro envolvia a cidade e atrás dele, árvores balançavam-se com o vento. Ela então ouviu o som de algo cair perto dela. Uma fumaça roxa a envolveu em segundos, Akka tentou prender a respiração e sair dali, mas já era tarde, o veneno agiu rápido e ela perdia a consciência. Via a imagem de Siegfried e de Mitsurugi se distorcendo. Seus lábios moveram-se para chamar por seu mestre, mas nenhum som saiu deles. A escuridão tomou conta dela e seu corpo caiu inerte no chão. Uma sombra rápida surgiu ao lado do corpo dela. A sombra tomou o corpo de Akka sobre os ombros e saiu correndo. Siegfried olhou na direção de Akka e a viu sendo levada.

-Akka! –ele gritou. O cavaleiro tentou desvencilhar-se de Mitsurugi, mas o samurai estava lutando com vontade. "Será a ninja?" perguntava-se Siegfried.

-Ora, ora! –disse uma voz dele. O restante o cavaleiro não entendeu. Um grupo de samurais estava parado com as katanas em punho. Olhavam para Mitsurugi, que pareceu animado com a aparição de mais adversários, deixando Siegfried de lado. O cavaleiro então correu na direção de Akka.

Ele passou pela saída da cidade e não viu sinal dela. A ninja não se arriscaria com Akka de volta na cidade. Ao redor, somente uma densa floresta e em frente uma estrada. Entre as árvores mais ao longe, ele avistou o telhado de um templo budista, já no penhasco perto do mar. O cavaleiro teve o forte pressentimento que ela podia estar ali. Guardou Requiem e saiu correndo o máximo que podia.

-Akka... Vou estar logo com você! –pensava ele.

Akka sentiu sua cabeça doer levemente. Estava balançando com suavidade. Ouviu o crepitar do fogo. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava deitada sobre um grande tablado suspenso, parecia estar num templo. Mas as imagens das estátuas eram estranhas. Pareciam de demônios, emitindo estranhas luzes verdes pelos seus vários olhos. Ela sentou-se colocando a mão na cabeça.

-Nunca poderia imaginar reencontrá-la no Oriente, ainda mais acompanhada de Siegfried. –disse uma voz feminina e autoritária. Akka virou-se na direção da voz e viu uma mulher vestida de vinho, mascarada e com os cabelos negros presos num rabo. Estava sobre a cabeça de um gigante Buda de quatro olhos verdes. Akka não sabia quem era aquela mulher e olhou em volta procurando sua kunai, que estava ali bem próxima. Ela agarrou a arma com força e levantou-se.

-Quem é você? –perguntou. A ninja riu sarcástica.

-Quem sou eu? Você só pode estar brincando –ela pulou para o tablado.

-Sou sua mestra, quem te ensinou tudo o que sabe nas artes marciais –disse a ninja seriamente.

-Me ensinou? –repetiu Akka.

-Fui eu quem te deu essa kunai... –disse a ninja apontando para a arma que refletia o fogo dos archotes. Akka lembrou-se das palavras da velha.

-Taki? –disse ela vagamente.

-Por que estava com Siegfried? Pensei que estivesse morta... Soube que Yeld foi destruída... –disse Taki.

-Como sabe o nome do meu vilarejo? –perguntou Akka impulsivamente. Taki olhou-a longamente.

-O que aconteceu com você? –perguntou ela com seriedade. –Perdeu a memória?

Akka deu um passo para trás, não desviando o olhar, mas sem responder.

-Agora faz sentido... –disse Taki cruzando os braços, considerando o silêncio da outra como confirmação. A ninja suspirou um pouco impaciente.

-Você é Ayala, de Yeld. Vila secreta que guarda o segredo de Soul Calibur, a Espada da Salvação... –disse Taki. –E há quase dez anos, eu fui sua mestra. –a ninja levou a mão até o rosto e retirou a máscara. Akka sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça e gritou de dor, caindo de joelhos. Taki veio em seu auxílio, mas Akka desmaiou. Ela via seu passado como um sonho.

Akka lembrou-se de alguns flashes de seu treinamento, quando ainda era uma menina de uns 10 anos. Era igualmente maltrapilha e rápida. Lembrou-se do rosto de várias pessoas, e principalmente da bondade de um homem mais idoso que, quando podia, dava-lhe comida boa e ocasionalmente a levava para tomar banho e dormir com conforto. Mas dentre todas as rápidas lembranças que passaram, Akka, agora Ayala, tinha uma mais forte. Era o dia em que a ninja chegara à cidade. O dia chegava a seu fim, e a figura da ninja passava pelo portão da cidade. Parecia extremamente fraca. Seus passos se arrastavam, lentos. Yeld ficava escondida numa remota área, e a ninja não devia ter se dado conta do labirinto sobrenatural que envolvia a cidade. Ela caiu bem no centro de Yeld. Os habitantes vieram em seu socorro, notando suas roupas estranhas. Ayala roubava frutas e bolos na feira e parou para ver a movimentação.

-Chamem o senhor Sade! –gritou um homem. Pouco tempo depois, Ayala viu o homem bondoso de cabelos brancos se aproximando em passos rápidos. Ele examinou a mulher caída e deu instruções para que a levassem à sua casa. Ayala seguiu Sade. Muitos olhavam para a cena com olhos curiosos e cochichos. Ayala entrou na casa por uma passagem secreta que Sade a tinha mostrado e ficou escondida na sala onde tinham colocado a ninja.

-Ela está carregando uma espada com poderes malignos, por isso não pode encontrar a cidade. A defesa de Yeld fez um labirinto e ela deve ter se perdido nele por dias –disse Sade para os outros. Ele pegou as espadas da ninja e colocou-as longe, sobre a lareira. Ele fez uma cara estranha ao pegar uma das espadas. Voltou-se para os dois homens–Podem ir que eu cuidarei dela. Muito obrigado. –os dois que vieram com ele fizeram uma breve reverência e saíram. Ayala sentia que gostava muito daquele homem ao ver as lembranças. Mas ele fez algo que ela se assustou, e para não gritar alto, tapou a boca. Sade pegou uma pequena espada numa gaveta e sentou-se numa cadeira, observando a ninja. Alguns minutos se passaram e ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

-Onde estou? –ela disse tateando em busca de suas armas. Sade a empurrou de volta para a cama e apontou a espada em seu pescoço.

-Quem é você? –perguntou ele. –Que espada é essa que está carregando?

A ninja não respondeu prontamente, olhou em volta e sorriu.

-Eu sou uma ninja Fu-Ma. –respondeu ela. –E estou procurando um lugar para esconder essa espada amaldiçoada! –Sade olhava-a nos olhos, como se procurasse ver mentira na alma da ninja. Ela manteve seu olhar fixo, apesar de sua fraqueza. Mas ele não encontrou e soltou-a.

-Onde estou? –perguntou novamente a ninja, agora mais lentamente.

-Está em Yeld. –respondeu Sade afastando-se dela. –Ayala! Venha aqui! –chamou Sade.

Ayala imediatamente saiu de seu esconderijo.

-Como sabia que eu estava escondida ali? –perguntou a garota.

-Porque você não é uma ninja como esta aqui... –respondeu Sade com um sorriso. –Se você fosse uma ninja de verdade, eu mal teria ouvido sua barriga roncar! Por favor, vá até a cozinha e peça para trazerem muita água e comida para cá. Esta jovem guerreira está bastante fraca.

-Sade, quem são os ninjas? –perguntou Ayala antes de sair.

-São guerreiros silenciosos do Oriente, onde o sol nasce. São ágeis, invisíveis e honrados. Faça o que eu te pedi, que contarei mais sobre eles, se quiser...

A imagem modificou-se e Ayala viu-se novamente escondida na casa de Sade. A ninja estava mais forte e corada. Sade a interrogava.

-Por que está fugindo com essa espada? –perguntou ele. A ninja, chamada Taki, respondia a tudo com tranquilidade.

-Essa espada tem um poder maligno que está afetando nosso líder. Ele deseja fortemente que essa espada retorne a ele, e não está medindo esforços para isso. Estou procurando um lugar para escondê-la. –Sade considerou o que ela dissera, e olhava para a espada demoníaca sobre a mesa.

-Fique o tempo que precisar... Podemos guardar a espada para você.–disse ele. A memória mudou e Ayala via agora uma manhã clara, ela andava à espreita nas vendas da cidade. A fama da jovem ninja já tinha se espalhado, e ela caminhava pela cidade. Várias crianças e jovens, ao avistarem-na, pediam para serem treinados. Taki negava, pois sua missão estava inacabada, mas as crianças insistiam com a energia própria da idade. Ela avistou então uma árvore seca e alta.

-Querem ser treinados então? –disse ela rindo. Taki lançou uma de suas kunais no ponto mais alto da árvore. –Quem pegar a minha kunai até o amanhecer de amanhã será meu pupilo. –dizendo isso, Taki retirou-se para a casa de Sade. Muitas crianças logo desistiram. Outras tentaram, mas suas mães rapidamente as tiravam de iminente perigo. Foram poucos os que ficaram. Ayala observava a tentativa de alguns. Viu os pais que buscavam seus filhos. Ela não tinha nem pai nem mãe. Sade era o único que era bom para ela, mas era ocupado, o líder da cidade.

Pela noite, quando não havia mais ninguém nas ruas, Ayala começou as suas tentativas. Pouco antes da meia-noite, Taki passou perto da árvore. Parecia querer pegar a kunai de volta. Ela viu uma das várias quedas de Ayala.

-Você ainda está aqui? –perguntou Taki com sarcasmo.

-E vou ficar até o amanhecer! –respondeu Ayala com vontade.

-Vai se machucar ainda mais, garota.

-Não tem problema, ninguém se preocupa comigo! –respondeu a menina prontamente.

Quando o sol raiou, Ayala estava dormindo, a mão direita agarrando a kunai com força. Sade e Taki passeavam para ver o resultado. Taki riu quando viu o a cena, e Sade fez o mesmo.

-Pelo jeito, terá que ficar mais... –disse ele. Taki cruzou os braços, vendo que seus planos seriam adiados.

-Eu fiz uma promessa, e vou cumpri-la. –a Ayala menina estava um pouco acordada, e abriu os olhos procurando sua nova mestra.

Como prometido, a ninja iniciou o treinamento de Ayala. O que Taki levara 10 anos para aprender, tentaria ensinar o mais simples e eficaz possível para a garota. Enquanto Ayala aquecia-se, Sade aproximou-se de Taki.

-Até o destino está ao lado dela... É possível que ela precise desse treinamento depois.

A imagem esfumaçou-se e Ayala via sua primeira aula, onde aprendia o japonês.

-A kunai que você pegou na árvore chama-se Akka. Ela é sua, agora. Foi a minha primeira kunai. Assim que concluir o treinamento, receberá a outra, que se chama Hi. Em japonês, as duas significam fogo vermelho.

Outra memória surgiu. Ayala estava novamente escondida na casa de Sade. Os anciões estavam reunidos. Taki estava entre eles. Depois de permanecer por tão longo tempo entre eles, os homens pareciam que iriam contar algo importante a ninja.

-De uma certa forma, Taki, nós somos responsáveis pelo estado em que você chegou aqui em Yeld- começou um deles com receio.

-Nossa cidade guarda um poderoso segredo. –prosseguiu o velho.

-Uma aura pura envolve e esconde a cidade, protegendo esse segredo. –disse outro velho. –Por isso, ao sentir a ameaça dessa espada maligna quando você se aproximava daqui, a aura produziu um interminável labirinto, que a impedia de prosseguir sua jornada. Você deve ter vagado por dias dentro desse labirinto, até enfraquecer, e ele finalmente a trouxe para nós.

-Mas que segredo, que energia é essa? –perguntou Taki.

-É o último fragmento as espada sagrada, escondido por nosso povo há várias gerações –disse Sade por fim. A memória então mudou e Ayala viu-se ajoelhada diante de Taki.

-Amanhã será sua prova final. Ao longo deste ano, você se mostrou valorosa, e se tornará uma ótima guerreira. Como havia prometido, ensinei tudo o que pude, e depois de amanhã, prosseguirei em minha missão.

Um grito então roupeu-se da casa de Sade. Taki e Ayala correram para lá. Um homem tinha tocado a espada demoníaca, e começou a atacar as pessoas da casa com ela. Uma mulher caiu ferida por ele. O homem tinha os olhos vermelhos e estava para dar o golpe final na mulher. Taki foi rápida e golpeou o homem, acabando por matá-lo. A espada demoníaca emitia uma enrgia maligna. Taki abaixou-se e pegou-a. Ayala acudia a mulher ferida.

-Ayala. Não posso ficar mais. Preciso partir. –disse ela. -Um inocente morreu por causa dessa espada. É meu dever terminar isso. Mantive minha palavra e te ensinei o que pude. Tenho certeza que nos veremos novamente um dia, e então concluiremos seu treinamento. –ela tocou o ombro de Ayala. –Não morra até lá!

-Mestra! Sim! –disse Ayala ajoelhando-se. Ela sentiu um forte vento bater em seu corpo, e quando levantou-se, Taki não estava mais ali.

As lembranças cessaram-se, e Ayala agora recobrava os sentidos.

-Mestra... –disse ela, finalmente recombrando toda a memória. Sua última lembrança antes de Siegfried ela podia ver claramente agora. Ela estava na casa de Sade, e um homem entrou desesperadamente.

-Um monstro, senhor Sade! Em armadura azul está vindo para a cidade. A proteção não fez nenhum efeito sobre ele, e posso sentir a energia maligna emanando dele... É Soul Edge!

-Querem destruir o fragmento... –disse Sade levantando-se. –Mande todos os homens defenderem a cidade.

-Sade, eu posso lutar! –disse Ayala levantando-se também com a kunai em punho.

-Você não, Ayala.

-Mas o quê?

-Não discuta! Saia da cidade e tente levar mulheres e crianças com você –disse Sade. Ayala abaixou a cabeça.

-Sim. –os dois homens saíram e ela foi atrás deles, procurando pelas mulheres. Enquanto ela estava numa casa reunindo-as, uma forte explosão foi ouvida, e o chão tremeu com força. A casa em que estavam desabou sobre elas. Ayala fora atingida na cabeça, e as memórias à partir disso se perdem e se misturam, e depois, ela só se lembra de Siegfried.

-Nightmare... Queria destruir a vila por causa do fragmento... –Ayala falou lentamente. Ela sentou-se e Taki disse:

-Você se tornou uma jovem bonita, Ayala... Imagino que esteja pensando em várias coisas agora, mas se estiver disposta, podemos concluir seu treinamento...

-Mesmo? E o que tenho que fazer? –perguntou Ayala animada.

-Me vencer –respondeu Taki calmamente. Ayala olhou para sua única kunai. Pensou por um segundo, mas agarrou a arma e levantou-se.

-Certo, mestra! Então vamos!

Elas se posicionaram sobre o tablado. Taki sorriu.

-Pronta?

-Claro!

Elas avançaram uma para a outra e o som do choque das espadas ecoou pelo lugar.

Siegfried finalmente chegou ao templo. Não havia nada de mais ali. Parecia inclusive abandonado, se não fosse pelas poucas velas diante de um Buda e algumas oferendas velhas. O cavaleiro percorreu o lugar atentamente, tocando as paredes procurando algo a mais. Em meio ao silêncio, ele ouviu um som bem baixo, como se fosse o tinir de metal. Algumas vezes o som voltava. O cavaleiro se inquietou com aquilo, e prosseguiu tateando o templo. Ele retornou ao grande Buda. Os olhos azuis de Siegfried percorreram toda a estátua e fixaram-se nas oferendas. O cavaleiro notou que um dos candelabros estava sem vela. Ele abaixou-se e tentou pegar o objeto, mas ele estava preso ao chão. Siegfried tentou movê-lo para frente e para trás, e então ouviu um ruído de engrenagens. Um alçapão abriu-se bem a seu lado esquerdo. Uma escada descia para o meio da terra. O cavaleiro sentiu um ar maligno como que se escapasse do lugar que acabara de se abrir, mas não hesitou e pisou os degraus. O caminho não era de todo escuro, alguns archotes esparsos o iluminavam. Depois de descer alguns metros, o caminho tornou-se reto, e o ar pesado e maligno impregnava o lugar. As paredes eram de pedra. Siegfried estava entrando na montanha do templo. Mais alguns metros e ele avistou uma escada em caracol que descia mais ainda. Os passos do cavaleiro eram apressados agora. Os sons metálicos pareciam mais perto. Siegfried pensava se poderiam ser espadas.

Ele chegou num corredor com pedras pequenas pelo chão. As paredes não eram mais de pedra, eram revestidas de madeira. Seus passos rápidos ecoavam pelo lugar junto com os ruídos metálicos. Finalmente, ele avistou um lugar mais iluminado à frente. Avistou duas estátuas e um parapeito de madeira. O som metálico era claro. Akka lutava com uma ninja que o cavaleiro julgara ter encontrado alguma vez. Ele notou como os movimentos delas eram parecidos. Sentiu a energia maligna emanar daquele lugar onde estava agora. Um amplo templo com imagens bizarras, um Buda dourado de quatro olhos verdes. Mas Siegfried voltou sua atenção para a luta que acontecia no tablado suspenso à sua frente. Akka parecia estar com dificuldades, usando apenas uma kunai. As duas conversavam durante a luta em japonês, e pareciam inacreditavelmente conhecidas. Siegfried notou que Akka estava confiante e parecia empolgada. Seus golpes eram fortes e precisos, e ela enfim conseguiu derrubar Taki, agarrando seu pescoço e pondo a kunai em sua garganta. A ninja sorriu.

-Meus parabéns, Ayala. Você concluiu seu treinamento. É digna de possuir as duas kunais. –Taki levantou-se.

-Siegfried! Junte-se a nós! –disse ela. O cavaleiro pareceu surpreso, mas pulou para o tablado.

-Mestre, eu recuperei toda a minha memória! –disse Akka radiante. –Meu nome é Ayala, e eu fui treinada por ela, Taki.

-Que ótima notícia... Ayala -disse Siegfried. Taki mantinha seus olhos atentos sobre o cavaleiro. Ela voltou-se para sua discípula, em japonês.

-Por que está andando com ele?

-Foi ele que me econtrou em Yeld –respondeu Ayala.

-E você confia em qualquer um? –retorquiu Taki.

-Se ele quisesse me matar, já o teria feito. –respondeu Ayala calmamente –Além disso, ele está com a espada sagrada e Soul Edge. E eu não tinha lembrança de nada, mestra.

-Aquele maldito de armadura azul! Ele destruiu Yeld e agora está caçando esse cavaleiro que você chama de mestre. Ele tem uma serva que está à procura de um hospedeiro para a alma da espada amaldiçoada... E para se manter vivo está a reunir almas... –disse Taki.

-Mas não há como destruir Soul Edge sem o último fragmento –disse Ayala lembrando-se das palavras de Sade.

-Vou deixar nas mãos de vocês, encontrar uma forma de terminar com isso. Destruam Nightmare e essa espada maldita! Se esse cavaleiro está com as espadas e você é da vila que protegia o último fragmento de Soul Calibur, não há ninguém mais capaz que vocês. Eu irei atrás das outras espadas e de seus fragmentos. –disse Taki.

-Sim, mestra. Muito obrigada por tudo. Tome cuidado –disse Ayala fazendo uma reverência.

-Você também –ela puxou a outra kunai e entregou-a. –Agora é uma guerreira completa. Adeus. –ela jogou uma esfera de fumaça no chão e desapareceu. Ayala olhou longamente para a kunai que Taki lhe dera. Siegfried não sabia o que dizer.

-Não se machucou? –perguntou por fim.

-Não... –Ayala ainda olhava fixamente para a kunai. Ela então voltou seus olhos para Siegfried, mas foi o cavaleiro que falou.

-Ela não confia muito em mim, não é? –perguntou.

-Você foi por muito tempo controlado por Soul Edge... –disse Ayala com suavidade.

-E o que você vai fazer agora, Ayala? –perguntou Siegfried. Ela suspirou apertando a nova kunai.

-Eu continuo sem ter nada no presente. Nightmare me tirou tudo. E eu disse que o acompanharia. Vamos terminar isso juntos! –ela sorriu. Siegfried sempre sentia-se confortado por aquele sorriso. Eles saíram do templo e decidiram deixar o Oriente.

-Mestre, Taki disse que Nightmare está seguindo você... –disse Ayala com receio.

-Sim, é possível. –disse Siegfried. Ele não sentiu nenhum temor com essa informação. Apenas lamentava em seu coração que ainda não tinham encontrado o fragmento de Soul Calibur. Se Nightmare o tivesse destruído quando esteve em Yeld, tudo o que ele estaria à procura eram as duas espadas que Siegfried carregava. Mas ele via os olhos brilhantes de Ayala.

-Vamos, mestre!

-Vou levar você de volta à Yeld. Quem sabe nesse caminho o destino nos traga respostas. Logo mais, talvez não poderemos mais fugir de Nightmare, e teremos que lutar.

-Quando isso acontecer, mestre, estarei pronta! –disse Ayala.

Eles viajaram novamente em direção à Europa. Preferiram viajar por terra. Os dias seguiam-se rápidos, Siegfried sentia uma presença maligna aproximando-se. Mas quando olhava para Ayala, sentia-se renovado por sua bondade e lealdade. Um sentimento tomava conta dele. Numa noite, estava decidido a deixá-la e partir sozinho. Ela estava se envolvendo demais com aquela vida perigosa. Já fazia muito tempo que estavam juntos, mas Siegfried não queria ver alguém com um coração tão precioso como o dela se perder entre a luta que ele próprio ajudara a começar. Mas o cavaleiro não conseguia. Olhava para Ayala enquanto ela dormia. A fogueira crepitava em frente a Siegfried. Ele sentia uma dor imensa ao pensar em deixá-la. Ele olhou para a mão direita. Nunca, nunca mais ele teve visões com Nightmare. Aquele perigo iminente que ele sentia a espreitá-los. Seu fracasso durante todo esse tempo em destruir Soul Edge... Estava fadado à derrota. Soul Calibur reluzia fracamente, e o olho de Soul Edge parecia provocá-lo. Ayala... Iria perdê-la para sempre quando o fim chegasse para ele. Não queria que ela visse seu fracasso. Ela deveria seguir uma vida de felicidade e liberdade. O cavaleiro levantou-se de repente, e andou em silêncio até ela. Abaixou-se, contemplando a tranquilidade de Ayala. Suavemente, ele afagou-lhe o rosto.

-Me perdoe, Ayala... Queria poder ficar ao seu lado. Mas não é isso o que está preparado para mim. –ele levantou-se e pegou suas coisas. O dia despontava no horizonte, pintando o céu de nuvens alaranjadas. O cavaleiro olhou para o sol nascente. Fechou os olhos sentindo uma tristeza profunda. –Adeus...

Ele deu o primeiro passo na direção oposta de onde estavam indo. Pareciam passos dolorosos, os que seguiram o primeiro. Não muito tempo havia se passado, e o cavaleiro viu-se envolvido numa neblina que rapidamente o cercou. Foi então que ele ouviu, distante, a voz de Ayala chamando por ele. Estacou.

-Mestre! Mestre! –ela gritava. –Eu não consigo ver nada com essa neblina, onde você está? – cavaleiro sentiu a voz dela rasgar-lhe o peito. Aos poucos, a voz dela ia ficando mais baixa, mais longe. Ela devia estar indo para o outro lado. O cavaleiro apertou as mãos com força, lutando para seguir em frente, sozinho.

-Ayala! Estou aqui! –ele gritou virando-se para a direção de onde partira. Começou a andar de volta, primeiro lentamente, mas depois seus passos acompanhavam a batida acelerada de seu coração. Teria ele perdido Ayala no meio da neblina? Ele então viu a sombra dela aproximando-se e ouviu os passos leves dela.

-Mestre! –ela disse parecendo aliviada. –Aonde foi? Por que não me acordou? Se queria sair cedo era só falar que eu... –Mas o cavaleiro não ouviu nada do que ela disse, apenas a abraçou com força.

-Ayala... Esse caminho não seria o mesmo sem você. Meu destino estava traçado, curto e ligado ao fim dessa amaldiçoada espada. –a voz de Siegfried estava carregada de culpa e de dor, pode perceber Ayala. -Sua bondade, sua presença que irradia esperança fizeram tudo diferente, Ayala... Cheguei a pensar em um destino além da destruição da espada. Mas nós falhamos, não encontramos o fragmento de Soul Calibur... Uma grande batalha está se aproximando, e eu não queria que você estivesse por perto.

-Está dizendo isso como se fosse perder, mestre... –disse Ayala confusa.

-Se isso acontecer, Ayala, eu quero que você viva... –disse Siegfried. Ayala notara que as coisas dele não estavam perto da fogueira. Agora entendia porque ele estava tão angustiado.

-Não, mestre! Eu prometi que ficaria com você até o fim! Eu não tenho mais ninguém! Por favor, não me abandone! –disse Ayala abraçando-o com força, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

-Você não sabe o quanto isso me dói, Ayala... –disse Siegfried com pesar. A neblina ao redor deles ficou mais intensa.

-Não! –protestava Ayala. –Vamos juntos até o final! –ela desvencilhou-se de Siegfried, ainda segurando seus braços, olhava firme em seus olhos azuis, esperando vencê-lo numa batalha invisível. Siegfried levou as mãos ao rosto daquela linda guerreira. Aproximou-se com cuidado e beijou-lhe os lábios com suavidade. A neblina ao redor deles cobriu a visão do sol no horizonte, e depois foi levada embora por uma brisa. Quando os dois olharam em volta, mal puderam acreditar no que viam diante de si. Estavam completamente cercados por uma extensa catedral.

-O destino nos trouxe aqui... Juntos –disse Siegfried.

-Aqui onde, mestre?

-Esta é a Catedral Perdida... É de muitas lendas que dizem de seus poderes milagrosos. E agora, nós, no meio de lugar nenhum, a encontramos. Ou melhor... Ela nos encontrou. Para o fim dessa jornada. –prosseguiu Siegfried. Ele olhou para Ayala com receio, mas eles deveriam prosseguir juntos, fosse qual fosse o final, ele entendia agora.

A entrada do lugar era magnífica. Águas intermináveis corriam pelos corredores, um sentimento de purificação pairava sobre o lugar. Estátuas grandes eram contornadas pelas águas. A luz do sol atravessava os vitrais altos da catedral. Os dois caminharam pelos corredores e pelas escadas até chegar em uma sacada, no mais alto dos andares da construção principal.

-Ayala... –disse Siegfried. Ele olhou para sua mão direita. –Desde que aquela maldição me deixou, seus ecos permaneceram em mim, me assombrando, me atormentando. Almas perdidas, vidas destruídas... Os gritos agonizantes dos que matei tornavam meu sono impossível.

-Mestre...

-Mas... Desde um certo dia... Como que por um milagre... Tudo isso desapareceu. E eu não mais era atormentado pelos pesadelos. Mal pude acreditar no princípio. Mas por dias, semanas, meses... Não havia sinal de nada disso. A culpa aos poucos foi sendo substituída por uma redenção repleta de esperança. –Siegfried olhou para Ayala e foi até ela, tomando suas mãos.

-Isso aconteceu à partir do dia em que nos encontramos, Ayala –ele disse enfim. Ela apertou as mãos de Siegfried com firmeza.

-Mestre, você deve estar enganado, talvez tenha vencido por si só esses sentimentos ruins, e...

-Não... Eu sei que foi por causa de você –ele beijou-lhe a testa. –Obrigado.

Siegfried soltou as mãos dela e sacou as duas espadas fundidas. Foi até um chafariz depois do parapeito e fincou as duas espadas ali. Depois pegou Requiem.

-Alguém se aproxima... –disse ele. Ayala de fato ouviu passos. Eles olharam para o portão e viram o homem da torre do relógio aproximando-se.

-Disse que nos encontraríamos novamente –disse ele. –Ainda estão vivos... Mas agora, não há mais nenhum propósito para estarem. Meu sonho será realizado, e então... –ele cravou os olhos em Ayala. Ele ergueu a foice com rapidez e tentou atingir a garota que rolou no chão para se esquivar. Zasalamel fez outra tentativa, mas o cavaleiro interveio.

-Diga logo o que quer que seja! –disse Siegfried contendo a foice com Requiem.

-Seus tolos... Procurando pelo mundo inteiro o fragmento... E ele estava com vocês durante todo esse tempo... –Siegfried empurrou a espada ainda mais contra seu adversário.

-ELA é o fragmento! –disse o homem da foice com os olhos fixos em Ayala. Ele desvencilhou-se de Siegfried empurrando-o para trás. Ayala sentiu como se uma faca atravessasse-lhe o peito. Como poderia ELA, ser o fragmento? Como uma pessoa poderia ser o fragmento?

-Há muito tempo, fui banido do vilarejo. Eu sabia da existência desse fragmento, mas não sabia o que ele era... Meu desejo pela espada me custou a expulsão de Yeld. Meu nome é Zasalamel... –disse o homem.

-Você! –Ayala pareceu tomada de fúria. Lembrou-se de Sade, que uma vez falara desse nome.

-Maldito! Foi você que reviveu a alma de Soul Edge e a colocou naquela armadura! Você entregou Yeld a Nightmare!

Zasalamel riu.

-Pobre criança... Talvez várias situações inexplicáveis agora façam sentido para vocês... Descobrir tudo isso me custou muitos anos... Mas tempo não é problema para mim, afinal... –Siegfried pensava no que tinha acabado de dizer a Ayala, sobre seus pesadelos, as palavras do monge que os tinha resgatado em pleno alto-mar. Havia uma energia pura sobre eles. Quando ele a encontrou, uma energia a envolvia. Mas aquela energia, agora ele sabia, emanava dela mesma?

-Por isso fui a única sobrevivente? –perguntou Ayala confusa –Por isso Sade me protegia e me dava atenção?

-Você é neta de Sade, Ayala –disse Zasalamel com um sorriso superior–Você é a última descendente de Algol, criador de Soul Calibur.

-Algol? –aquele nome não significava nada para ela.

-Algol foi um rei, há muito tempo atrás, que fez de tudo para destruir Soul Edge, que tinha sido a razão de ele mesmo ter matado seu próprio filho, Arcturus. Com fragmentos da própria Soul Edge purificados, ele criou Soul Calibur, mas teve que se sacrificar para que ela se tornasse como é hoje. Algol tinha uma filha, Alina, e ela mesma se encarregou de cuidar das intensas purificações que foram feitas desde então na espada, originalmente maligna. Alina se tornou a provisória regente do reino, e designou os sábios que iriam purificar, proteger e guardar a espada sagrada.

-Você, Ayala, carrega o sangue do criador de Soul Calibur, o último fragmento da espada, poder suficiente para destruir Soul Edge! E eu não permitirei que isso aconteça! –Zasalamel avançou novamente para ela, mas Siegfried entrou na frente e a defendeu.

-Vai ter que me matar primeiro –ele disse rebatendo e desequilibrando seu adversário.

-Ayala, saia daqui! –disse Siegfried com firmeza. Ayala olhava para ele como se aquela ordem fosse impossível. –Ande, saia! Agora! –Zasalamel novamente investiu contra Ayala que apertava as kunais com força nas mãos. Mas o cavaleiro novamente interveio. Se Zasalamel estivesse falando mesmo a verdade, ele estava ali decidido a matá-la. O homem da foice empurrava com força a arma contra Requiem.

-Siegfried... Eu não posso... –disse Ayala trêmula.

-Você é toda a esperança que me resta, é a única esperança resta a esse mundo condenado... –disse o cavaleiro atacando Zasalamel. Ayala sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto antes de virar as costas para o cavaleiro. Ela deu o primeiro passo e começou a correr pelo imenso corredor ouvindo o impacto das lâminas atrás de si. Zasalamel tentou ainda ir atrás dela, mas Siegfried, com um golpe de Requiem, quebrou a alavanca do portão que caiu com um estrondo, prendendo os dois ali, diante de Soul Calibur e Soul Edge.

As palavras de Zasalamel ressoavam dentro de Ayala enquanto ela descia as escadarias. Parecia que tudo era claro como as águas que corriam pela catedral. Dois andares abaixo de onde estavam, ouviu passos. Ao entrar no lugar, viu a figura assustadora de Nightmare que parou ao vê-la ali parada também. A presença dele deixava o ar pesado e um medo crescente tomou conta de Ayala. Ela viu a serva de cabelos esverdeados a seu lado. Vieram atrás de Siegfried e das espadas. O cavaleiro queria protege-la, por ser ela a única esperança de destruir Soul Edge. Mas ela não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Ele estava lutando, e ela faria o mesmo. Ela lentamente ergueu as kunais para lutar. Nightmare riu.

-Que alma mais insignificante... Sinto o cheiro do seu medo daqui –disse a voz macabra do monstro.

-Mestre! –exclamou a serva com sua voz infantil –Me deixe acabar com essa garota ridícula!

-Faça o que quiser, só não me atrapalhe –disse Nightmare. Ele segurava uma fraca espada que lembrava Soul Edge.

-Vai me pagar pelo nosso último encontro! –disse a garota dando um passo à frente. Ayala não teria chance contra Nightmare. Não podia arriscar-se e morrer. Siegfried precisava dela, seja lá como, para completar Soul Calibur. Ele estava lutando com Zasalamel, e o maior inimigo tinha acabado de chegar.

-Saia da minha frente... –disse Nightmare. Ayala deu passagem, com um aperto no peito. Iria acabar com a garota e voltaria para Siegfried. Não deixaria ele ali, para morrer! Os passos do cavaleiro de armadura azul distanciavam-se. Restava a Ayala aquele par de olhos demoníacos da garota. Ayala não estava lutando por si mesma. Estava lutando por Siegfried. Deixaria de ser covarde e se uniria a ele contra Nightmare.

-Venha, sua pirralha! –ela disse para a garota da arma de bambolê.

-Maldita... –disse a garota de cabelos verdes desmaiando depois de ser derrotada. Ayala respirava rapidamente, mas conseguiu vencê-la sem muitos ferimentos. Saiu correndo, escadas acima. Já não havia nenhum sinal de Nightmare. Ela então ouviu os sons de espadas se chocando com intensidade ao final do corredor.

-Mestre... –ela sentiu um frio passar por seu corpo.

Ayala chegou até o lugar onde Siegfried lutara contra Zasalamel, que estava caído num canto. O portão estava destruído, e as espadas que se chocavam eram Requiem e a Soul Edge improvisada de Nightmare. Siegfried lutava bravamente, apesar de parecer cansado e ferido. As espadas fundidas estavam à salvo, ainda fincadas na fonte. "Quem sabe se eu apenas tocar Soul Calibur... Ela se complete..." Ayala caminhou com cuidado até a borda do lugar, sentindo a água espirrar em seus pés.

-Ayala, o que você está fazendo? –gritou Siegfried vendo-a.

-Cale a boca! –disse Nightmare acertando o cavaleiro. Siegfried caiu e levantou-se com dificuldade.

-Mestre! –Ayala viu que Nightmare estava distraído na batalha, seria um ótimo momento para correr para as espadas, ainda do outro lado do salão. Mas Siegfried estava em perigo. Nightmare aproximou-se dele e com um golpe forte, lançou Requiem para fora do alcance de Siegfried.

-Não! –gritou Ayala correndo na direção deles. Ela pulou com as duas kunais em punho e enterrou as armas num vão na altura do pescoço de Nightmare que urrou de dor. Ela conseguiu pegar uma das kunais de volta antes de cair e rolar no chão. Nightmare executou um golpe a esmo que atingiu as costas de Ayala enquanto ela se levantava. O grito dela encheu o coração de Siegfried de terror. Ayala caiu com o sangue a escorrer por seu corpo. Nightmare tirava a kunai de seu corpo horrendo enquanto Siegfried recuperava sua espada. Ele avançou para Nightmare com fúria. O monstro parecia adorar aquele sentimento e riu enquanto se defendia. Ayala sentiu suas costas queimarem quando a lâmina cortou sua pele. Mas ela sentia que tivera sorte, conseguia se mover. Ouvindo as espadas ecoando pelo grande salão rodeado de água pura, ela arrastou-se para o chafariz onde estavam as duas espadas unidas. Com o golpe que dera em Nightmare ela acabou ficando mais perto delas. Só mais um pouco...

-Verme maldito, o que pensa que está fazendo? –disse a voz de Nightmare vendo Ayala apoiar-se no beiral enquanto levantava-se com lentidão, a dor espalhando-se por seu corpo. O cavaleiro de armadura azul conseguiu levar a luta para mais perto do beiral, onde ela estava. Siegfried sentia os efeitos da primeira luta em seu corpo, cada vez mais pesado, mais marcado pelas dores dos ferimentos... Ayala...

Com uma dor que parecia cortat ao meio suas costas, ela conseguiu passar para o outro lado,caindo entre as águas puras. Sentiu-se levemente melhor. "Essas águas curam mesmo...". Ela levantou-se lentamente e estendeu a mão para as espadas.

"Por favor, Soul Calibur..." ela pensava. Seus dedos tocaram com suavidade uma parte da lâmina da Espada da Salvação, e Ayala sentiu seus ferimentos começarem a ser curados. "Por favor, Soul Calibur... Nos ajude..." Ayala tocou com a duas mãos as espadas, mas para seu espanto, quando o fez, uma explosão a lançou de volta ao outro lado do beiral. Uma luz tomou conta do lugar e eles não puderam ver nada. As duas espadas fundidas apareceram então, bem ao centro, e com um facho de luz dourada separaram-se. Soul Calibur voou para o lado de Siegfried, e Soul Edge fincou-se diante de Nightmare que a pegou com rapidez. A outra espada, simplesmente virou fumaça que uniu-se a verdadeira espada amaldiçoada.

-Estão faltando ainda alguns pedaços... –disse Nightmare rindo ao sentir a força da arma amaldiçoada percorrer seu corpo vazio –Mas eu posso recuperar alguns agora! –ele apontou a mão monstruosa para a espada azulada que Siegfried segurava agora. O cavaleiro sentia suas feridas sendo curadas, e uma energia pura o envolveu.

-Isso nunca vai acontecer enquanto eu viver, meu passado imperdoável! –disse Siegfried apertando Soul Calibur com as duas mãos. Ayala arrastou-se e encostou-se no beiral, fraca. Sangue ainda escorria do corte em suas costas. Ela apertou com uma força débil sua primeira kunai, vendo Nightmare e Siegfried avançarem um contra o outro.

-Mestre, por favor vença... –ela dizia sentindo sua força desaparecer, seus olhos se fechavam. "Não durma!" uma voz gritou dentro dela. Parecia a voz de Taki. Era uma memória de seu treinamento que voltava. Ayala abriu os olhos e apertou com mais força a kunai, no exato momento em que Nightmare atingira a perna esquerda de Siegfried, que gritou de dor. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e Nightmare agarrou-o pelo pescoço com sua mão enorme e o levantou. O pouco ar deixava a pouca forçar para Siegfried. Soul Calibur estava escorregando...

-Mestre! –gritou Ayala levantando-se cambaleante. Seus passos vacilantes a levavam para perto dos dois, enquanto sua visão embaçava-se mais.

-Está na hora de você desaparecer... –disse Nightmare rindo. Ele ergueu Soul Edge para acertar Siegfried em cheio.

-Não! –Ayala se colocou entre eles, e ergueu a kunai para desviar o golpe fatal. A pequena espada partiu-se em pedaços com o impacto da espada amaldiçoada, e o desvio mínimo foi suficiente para impedir o golpe de atingir Siegfried, mas Soul Edge atravessou o ombro esquerdo de Ayala, que sentiu como se um veneno fervente invadisse seu corpo, que arqueou-se para frente. A dor era incomparável. Sangue espirrou com o impacto. A perturbação foi suficiente para que Siegfried atingisse com força medíocre o peito de Nightmare que gritou com o golpe e o soltou, e afastando-se deles cambaleante.

-Ayala! –Siegfried pegou-a nos braços. –Segure Soul Calibur! –gritava o cavaleiro.

-Mestre... –disse Ayala fracamente, tentando esboçar um sorriso. Seu pescoçoestava banhado em sangue que escorria sem parar de seu ombro. O vestido esfarrapado era metade vermelho agora. Estilhaços da kunai cortaram sua mão direita, que ela estendeu para Soul Calibur, cumprindo o último pedido de seu mestre. O sangue caiu sobre a Espada da Salvação, que brilhou intensamente, impedindo o novo ataque de Nightmare, que avançava impiedosamente contra eles.

-Siegfried... –ele ouviu aquele sussurro que o chamava para encontrar Ayala. Mas era a própria voz dela, ele reconhecia agora.

-Ayala! –ele gritou sentindo o peso dela desaparecer de seus braços, tornando-se uma grande forma de luz, que uniu-se a Soul Calibur. O cavaleiro sentiu uma lágrima pingar de seu rosto. Ela caiu sobre a lâmina e a percorreu até a ponta. Siegfried ergueu-se olhando para aquela forma demoníaca de armadura azul. Não havia ódio em Siegfried. Não havia desespero. Havia esperança.

Seu corpo estava totalmente recuperado. Ele pode ver o receio de Nightmare diante do silêncio quebrado apenas pelas águas que corriam pela catedral. Sem nada dizerem, correram um contra o outro. As espadas chocaram-se com um estrondo. Onde Soul Edge era atingida por Soul Calibur, uma rachadura aparecia. Os golpes de Siegfried eram precisos e firmes. A armadura azul não resistia. Siegfried reuniu toda a força que pode e atingiu Nightmare.

Um grito aterrorizante ecoou pela catedral.

-Sieg...fried... –disse Nightmare caindo. O cavaleiro fechou os olhos. Finalmente, seu destino estava cumprido.

-Pai... Ayala... –ele caminhou até Nightmare. A armadura e sua forma monstruosa transformaram-se em pó. Soul Edge jazia no chão. Seu olho movendo-se aflito. Siegfried ergueu a Espada da Salvação, para agora, destruir definitivamente a espada amaldiçoada.

Mas a espada moveu-se rapidamente.

-Gerações após gerações de Algol vinham sendo preparadas para usar Soul Calibur contra Soul Edge e é a você que a espada escolhe? -Zasalamel estava em pé, fraco, mas em pé. -E é uma órfã, a última descendente dessa linhagem? Como o destino pode unir vocês dois? –ele riu brevemente -Curioso...Pena que eu não tenha a chance de descobrir as respostas para essas perguntas...Meu objetivo não está completo! E você não pode me vencer!–Com Soul Edge nas mãos, o olho esquerdo de Zasalamel brilhou. Houve uma forte explosão. Siegfried sentiu o chão tremer, as paredes começaram a desabar. Meteoros caíam do céu. No lugar das águas puras, chamas infernais.

Um ser maligno segurava uma foice.

-Soul Edge... Que sua maldição termine! –gritou Siegfried correndo para o monstro. Soul Calibur cintilou fortemente e Siegfried atingiu a criatura, que urrou de dor.

-Desapareça para sempre!

O monstro desfez-se completamente, com seu grito agonizante. Os meteoros e o fogo sumiram. Mas Soul Edge caiu, fincando-se no chão bem diante de Siegfried. O cavaleiro olhava para o chão, sentindo um tremendo e incomparável vazio. "Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente, tudo estará terminando... Mas a que preço?" o cavaleiro pensava em Ayala enquanto seus olhos percorriam a lâmina azulada de Soul Calibur. "Ayala..." O olho de Soul Edge estava fixo no cavaleiro, novamente solitário.

-Terminamos juntos, afinal... –ele disse erguendo os olhos para Soul Edge. O sol no horizonte fez brilhar as lágrimas que escorriam silenciosas pelo rosto do cavaleiro, e a estrela foi testemunha do golpe que destruiu a espada amaldiçoada.

Soul Calibur desvencilhou-se das mãos de Siegfried, que viu a espada pairar diante de si. A voz de Ayala foi ouvida.

-Grande guerreiro e abençoado Siegfried... Você cumpriu seu destino e redimiu-se de seus pecados. Está livre da culpa para sempre... –a espada iluminou-se fortemente. O cavaleiro gritou.

-Por favor! Traga-a de volta, Espada da Salvação! –ele ajoelhou-se. –Eu imploro...

-Tudo o que você precisa é de descanso, Siegfried. –disse a voz de Ayala. Siegfried sentiu sua força escapar de seu corpo como se seu ar fosse como se um grande peso lhe fosse tirado. Seu corpo começou a cair. A espada então desapareceu, e ele foi mergulhado em escuridão.

-Será enfim, a morte? –perguntou-se Siegfried sentindo-se fraco. Mas antes de desfalecer por completo, ele pode ver luzes dançarem no ar. Luzes que ele reconhecia. E fechou os olhos.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou. Ele não viu as luzes surgirem e brilharem sobre ele. Elas se reuniram numa grande esfera de luz, e as formas de Ayala surgiram. Ela caminhou até o cavaleiro. Abaixou-se e pôs a mão em seu rosto.

-Siegfried... Eu estou aqui com você... –ela beijou-lhe a testa e sentou-se, apoiando a cabeça dele em seu colo. Ela afagava-lhe os cabelos e face. As luzes iluminavam o lugar e ela reconheceu onde estavam. Era o labirinto onde se conheceram.

Siegfried começou a acordar. Sentiu um cálido toque sobre seu rosto. Abriu os olhos.

-Ayala... –ele disse mal acreditando no que via.

-Siegfried... –disse ela com um sorriso. Ele sentou-se e abraçou-a com firmeza. Sentiu o calor dos braços dela envolvendo seu pescoço e a força de seu abraço.

-Foi tudo um sonho? –perguntou ela, tão confusa quanto ele.

-Não... Soul Calibur não está mais comigo... E tanto Nightmare quanto Soul Edge transformaram-se em pó –respondeu Siegfried, agradecendo Soul Calibur em seu coração. Nada poderia se comparar a presença de Ayala.

-Estamos vivos... E juntos... –disse ela olhando para ele.

-Você não sabe o quanto significa para mim, Ayala –ele segurou as mãos dela. –Depois de tudo o que passamos, uma vida sem você seria vazia... Quase impossível...

-Você está exagerando... –disse ela rindo. -No começo, nem queria me ter por perto! –ela sorriu.

-Aquilo foi no começo... –Siegfried levantou o queixo dela com delicadeza e seus lábios encontraram-se.

-E aqui estamos, no começo... –disse Ayala olhando em volta, combinando suas memórias de antes e depois de Siegfried.

-Sim... Mas agora, estamos no começo de uma nova história... –disse Siegfried. Eles levantaram-se rumando para a saída.

-Estarei com você até o fim de meus dias! –disse Ayala com seus olhos vivos. Ela viu então o primeiro dos mais belos sorrisos de Siegfried.

Com as mãos unidas, eles caminharam em direção ao começo de um novo conto de almas...

FIM


End file.
